


Welcome to Silent Hill

by Nikeleit



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Dark Character, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Ларин и Хованский попадают в мир Сайлент Хилла. СХ - это место, попав в которое ты обязан спасти то, что тебе дорого, даже если придется заключить сделку с самим Дьяволом и только тогда вы оба вернетесь домой.(Работа написана в соавторстве с JStern (https://ficbook.net/authors/1354458))





	

**Author's Note:**

> SilentHill AU!  
> Post! Versus  
> Не тупой! Хованский  
> Не слабый и безвольный! Ларин  
> Больше получилась атмосфера фильма, чем игры, увы.  
> И да, чередующееся время повествования – не авторский стиль, у нас просто не было беты. Если кто захочет помочь - будем рады. Конечно же, куча цитат из Версуса.

Юрий Хованский давно перестал обращать внимание на пожелания как хейтеров, так и фанатов. Ну а что – «шаверма-патруль» стабильно приносит свою аудиторию и деньги, новый формат обзоров вроде бы котируется, каждый ролик уверенно держится на уровне полумиллиона, а то и больше, просмотров. И в виду он имел все эти «Хован, где стендапы? Жирный ублюдок, где летсплеи? Запиши то, запиши это, а то дизлайк-атписка!». В виду он имел все это. До сегодняшнего вечера.

Сегодняшним вечером он, в рамках законного выходного, выпил пару бутылок «Невского» и внезапно подумал, что ему скучно. Никаких громких мероприятий в духе «Версуса» пока не намечалось, видео выходили по стандартному расписанию, и выходные на время стали предсказуемыми – дом или бар, пиво, расслабон, любимая дама или друзья. Но нынче дама была в отъезде, выходить из дома откровенно не хотелось, а посему Юра ощутил скуку. А со скуки порой можно запросто начать творить откровенную херню. Вот и сейчас он, путем долгого и меланхоличного перебирания мыслей в слегка захмелевшей голове, вспомнил, что много раз и много кто просил его записать летсплей.

«А че б и нет», подумалось ему, как раз и новые видеокарты на днях забрал. Допивая четвертую бутылку «Невского», он пролистывал длинный список игр в Стиме. Дота? Во, летсплей на Доту! Нет, ну его к черту. Дум или Deus Ex? Все не то и пройдено уже. Какая дерьмовая идея.

Просматривал он список довольно долго. И черт знает, чем бы это закончилось, не наткнись он на букве S на Silent Hill.

«Какой еще, мать вашу, Сайлент Хилл? Дерьмо 1999 года? Отлично подойдет для летсплея». Хованский устанавливает первую часть Сайлент Хилл, запускает Фрапс, настраивает микрофон, вебка – нахуй вебку, привет, 2012 год. Вьювер дискрешн из эдвайсд!

\- Привет, дамы и господа, с вами Юрий Хованский, и сегодня я решил не забить хуй на ваши просьбы и записать наконец лексклей. А поиграем мы в.... бля, говно какое-то, Сайлент Хилл первый. Я понятия не имею, как докатился до такой жизни, что начал выполнять просьбы подписчиков, но в общем, погнали.

Пропустив, как водится, заставку игры, и вспомнив попутно, что даже не играл, похоже, в этот Хилл, Юра несчушь в духе самых первых своих «лексклеев», как называла летсплеи добрая половина русских Ютуберов, параллельно рассказывая про мамоебство и прочий юмор-хуюмор ниже пояса. Гарри Мейсон просыпается в машине, дочери нет на месте, и начинается путешествие по туманно-пепельному миру. Хованский выдал что-то в духе «нихуя тут накурено», впрочем, он сам вел себя как накуренный – неплохо же его вставило с нескольких бутылок привычного местного пива, а? Короче говоря, образ веселого пьяного долбоеба стабилен, привычен, и даже не жмет в плечах. Сегодня, пожалуй, это даже весело.

Если бы только Хованский знал, что в это время на другом конце города его вечный враг делает практически тоже самое – удавился бы, наверное, от злости.

Пара кликов мышкой, тихие маты, ебанный опен бродкаст! Сценарий рядом с монитором, чтобы не попасть в камеру, три, два, один... поехали!

"Привет, ютуб, с вами Ларин. Как бы не хотелось Вам или небезызвестной псине я еще жив, а потому давайте поговорим сегодня о такой теме, как насилие над детьми в кинематографе. Заклятие, Мученицы, Пятница тринадцатое, вся франшиза с Фредди Крюгером, Милые кости. Список можно продолжать бесконечно, но как мне кажется основоположником этого всего все-таки был фильм по одноименной серии игр, а именно - Тихий холм, он же Сайлент Хилл. Я сейчас отвлекусь, посмотрю комментарии... что тут у нас?"

Ларин отвлекся на минуту, сделал глоток чая из большой полулитровой кружки, поправил манжеты рубашки и вновь обратил внимание на экран.

"Передавай Ховану в соседней комнате привет"

"Вы б блять хоть не палились так"

"Хован раньше тебя запилил видос про Сайлент, опять на шаг позади"

Дмитрий отточенным движением, явно спизженным у Мирона, приподнял бровь. Он уже около месяца не заходил на канал Хованского и не смотрел даже то, что пересылал ему Юлик. После Версуса Ларин как-то окуклился в своем уютном мирке тотальной ненависти и социопатии. Слишком велика была черная дыра в области грудины там, где верующие неучи ищут душу.

"Так вот, я отвлекся. Насчет того, что было у Хованского, я уже давно не слежу за тем, что делает Юра. Продолжаем. Сайлент Хилл - это по сути фильм про то, как обламывается типичная американская мечта, столкнувшись с их прогнившей реальностью"

Сам стрим на самом деле прошел как в тумане и стал, пожалуй, самым кратким в его карьере - вместо обычных полутора-двух часов, Дмитрий вещал всего полчаса. Комментарии про Хованского выбили его из колеи, как бы он не пытался показать обратное всему ютубу или самому себе. Особо впечатлительный, примеривающий на себя абсолютно каждое психическое расстройство от аутизма до сексуальных и социальных девиаций, критику совершенно не стоило смотреть этот полу-хоррор, полу-триллер даже при свете дня. Ему мерещились тени в углах комнат, слышались капанье воды из крана, тихий шепот в ушах даже под одеялом, чудился запах гари от холодильника...

_...Наткнувшись возле церкви на человека, перемазанного сажей, пеплом и кровью, Дмитрий, с расширенными от ужаса зрачками, трясущимися руками, тащит его за собой через толпу в единственное убежище в этом чокнутом мире. Привалившись спиной к точеной дубовой двери, слушая всхлипы, крики и тихие молитвы собравшегося смиренного стада, он поворачивает, наконец, голову к спасенному им на животном инстинкте человеку._

_\- Блять, Хованский... и здесь мне от тебя покоя нет, - стонет он, цепляясь руками за грязные волосы._

***

На следующее утро все пошло не так. С вечера, честно записав целый час игры, Хованский провел еще часов пять за монтажом и рендером видео, поставил ролик в закачку на свой канал и под утро, дико довольный собой – запилил хуйню и рад – завалился спать. Сон был на удивление беспокойным. Обычно маэстро русского стендапа не страдал кошмарами и бессонницей, алкоголь служил отличным снотворным, да и переживаний в последнее время в его жизни было мало, но сегодня в царство Морфея прокрались длинные коридоры с осыпающейся со стен штукатуркой, вой сирены и какой-то скрежет.

Юра проснулся, обнаружив себя за компьютером. На щеке отпечаталась клавиатура, системный блок тихо гудит – значит, вчера он его не выключил.

\- Приснится же хуйня, - вполголоса произнес он, усиленно стирая со щеки «WASD»

На пробудившемся мониторе – развернутое окно Ютуба; а вот и новое залитое видео. В комментариях ничего нового и интересного. «Че за говно ты запилил; ООО ЛЕТСПЛЕЙ ХОВАН ТОПЧИК; Юра, я тебя обожаю <3; пес уебанский» и так далее, и так в бесконечность и даже дальше. Расстроить это его, конечно, не смогло, с утра он снова стал собой – Хованским, которому, в общем-то, нет особого дела до реакции на свой контент, ведь спонсоры и реклама его исправно кормили. Впрочем, как раз рекламы в его последнем видео не было.

В рекомендуемых справа промелькнула запись стрима Ларина: тот запустил его, видимо, одновременно с выгрузкой летсплея Хованского. Естественно, нужно посмотреть – компромат можно найти везде, хотя картавая мгхазь и так уже сдает позиции, но ведь борьба добра со злом еще не окончена.

«Не следишь за мной, сука, как же», ухмыляется Хованский, слушая запись эфира. Впрочем, смотреть до конца он не стал. Ларин местами запинался, не ехидничал, не пытался в сарказм, а посему стало ясно, что никакого компромата на говорящее бревно ждать не стоит.

Встав из-за компа, Юра почувствовал неладное – башка сильно кружилась и отчего-то тошнило. «Еще обблеваться тут не хватало», подумал он.

Но самочувствие самочувствием, а дела не ждут – есть работа, в два часа ждут на студии для записи какого-то подкаста, затем запись совместного видео со славным Друже, короче говоря, надо ехать. Хованский собрал себя в кучу – не впервой после попойки, растворил пару таблеток антипохмелина в стакане, залпом выпил и потащил свой жирный зад к выходу.

Наверное, если б ему не приспичило поехать на велике до студии, которая находилась относительно недалеко, если брать время за единицу измерения, все могло бы быть иначе. Во всяком случае, эта мысль успела прийти в голову Юре уже несколько раз, и каждый раз он материл себя и эту идею на чем свет стоит. Как кадры из слайдшоу, мелькают в его памяти предшествующие события. Кадров немного: вот он едет на велике по шоссе, ведущему от его района до квартиры Славного Друже, вот слышит визг тормозов, а дальше – удар и темнота. Дело ясное, какой-то мудак его подрезал, причем очень удачно – не сбил насмерть, а задел вскользь, только сшибив с полотна дороги на обочину, однако и этого хватило, чтобы Хованский потерял сознание. Обычно после аварии просыпаются в больнице, или в машине скорой, на крайний случай – валяясь на том же месте, где тебя сшибли, но пробуждение Юры стало неожиданным.

Что это вообще? Дорога, серость, туман. Похоже на Питер, да. Но хуле тут никого нет?

\- Хуле тут нет-то никого?

От повторения мыслей вслух ничего не изменилось, голос потонул в окружающей пустоте. Юра осмотрелся. Он лежал на дороге, немного поодаль валялся велосипед – удивительно, но целый, явно целее самого Юры, которого будто колотили битами. Впрочем, памятуя о том, что его сшиб автомобиль, хорошо, что остался жив и не переломал костей.

\- Ау, блять! Люди! – Хованский поднялся: лежать на месте было самым бесполезным на данный момент вариантом. Немного поразмыслив, плюнул на велик и оставил его валяться. С неба сыпалась какая-то дрянь, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся...

\- Пепел? Да че тут происходит?

«Хуепел», услужливо отозвался мозг, столько времени вынужденный работать в режиме долбоебушки. Спустя некоторое время впереди замаячила табличка: ободранная, с двумя разбитыми фонарями сверху и выцветшей надписью: Welcome to Silent Hill.

\- Не, серьезно?»

Первая мысль – розыгрыш, продолжение дурного сна, посмотревшие летсплей недоброжелатели, решившие сыграть с ним идиотскую шутку, что угодно. Да хоть злоебучий Ларин, подстроивший аварию, да или сам сбивший его, в конце концов, у него были поводы это сделать. В общем, здравый смысл отчаянно пытался найти рациональное объяснение произошедшему, в то время как обладатель его молча тупил, буравя взглядом злополучную табличку. «Welcome to Silent Hill». Надпись не менялась, сколько бы Юра не тер глаза, не бил себя по щекам, не тряс головой, пытаясь привести себя в сознание. Он уже был в сознании, и творилась какая-то хуйня.

\- Какого тут происходит? Если это шутка, то будем считать, что было смешно, долбоебы! Ну давайте, выходите!

К кому именно он обращался, он и сам не знал. И конечно, никто не отозвался. Здесь даже вороны не каркали – город, а это был именно он, абсолютно вымер. По крайней мере, так казалось. Но долго размышлять ему не пришлось, так как издалека послышался звук сирены. Лихорадочно вспомнив, где находилась она по сюжету игры, Хованский успел удивиться, как ее может быть слышно отсюда. А затем пришла мысль о том, что происходит после звука сирены.

«Беги, блять, беги, бегиБЕГИБЕГИБЕГИ» - бешено застучало в голове. Паника взяла верх, мозг отключился – Юра не умел мыслить в настолько нестандартных ситуациях, и хладнокровием не отличался, а поэтому поддался инстинктивному порыву и побежал.

Долго бежать ему не пришлось. Во-первых, мастером бега на длинные дистанции Хованский не был, а во-вторых, практически сразу за поворотом наткнулся на неведомую срань, отдаленно напоминающую человека: тонкие ноги у него срослись в коленях, а верхняя часть тела вообще ни на что не была похожа, просто единый конгломерат из дышащего чего-то. И шло оно прямо на Юру, так не вовремя остановившегося перевести сбитое дыхание, и шло довольно быстро.

\- Ахтыж ебань! – размышлять, что это была за дрянь, времени не было: нужно было действовать, и пришлось ударить эту пресловутую «ебань» локтем в область предполагаемой головы. Ебань зашипела и пошатнулась, однако удар был слабоват даже для такой относительно хлипкой твари, поэтому все-таки пришлось ретироваться и бросить все силы на то, чтобы бежать дальше. По ходу дела выяснилось, что куртку он надел не зря: липкая дрянь, которая попала на одежду при контакте с тварью, оказалась жгучей и непременно достала бы до кожи, если бы не дополнительный слой плотной ткани. Куртку пришлось выкинуть – она расползалась на глазах, и толку от нее не было никакого.

«Ебаная рогатая тварь», - промелькнуло в голове. Впрочем, в ней [голове] сейчас мелькало столько нецензурщины, что перекрыть ее, будь мысли Хованского в прямом эфире, мог бы разве что счетчик Гейгера в условиях высокой радиации. Сирена тем временем не смолкала, звук стал громче и отчетливей. Нужно было чем-то защищаться, ведь если появилась одна тварь, появятся и другие.

«Ну почему у любого чувака в начале игры есть хоть палка, хоть монтировка, а у меня нет нихера?»

Осмотревшись вокруг, Юра заметил деревянный забор. Типичный провинциальный американский городок, везде частные славные домики. Усыпанные пеплом. Забор, видимо, стоял здесь давно, и оторвать от него одну из жердей не составило труда. Впрочем, подгнившая палка вряд ли могла сослужить хорошую службу, но с ней в руках Хованский почувствовал себя хоть немного уверенней. Надо признаться, храбрецом он не был, драться не любил даже с людьми, а тут – один против хрен знает скольки недружелюбных тварей неизвестного происхождения, от которых не отбрехаешься шутками про мамашу. Но сомнений в том, что происходящее реально, уже не оставалось, пепел, оседавший на волосах и одежде, был материальнее некуда, саднящий от удара локоть напоминал о недавней стычке с потусторонней гадиной, и в голове поселилась ясная мысль – либо ты их, либо они тебя.

Вокруг стемнело, заметил Хованский это только сейчас. Это сильно усложняло задачу: в темноте нарваться на очередную неведомую хуйню было куда проще, а у них в плане зрения было явное преимущество. Разумеется, фонарика с собой не было, телефон перестал подавать признаки жизни после аварии. Дорога различалась слабо, идти приходилось практически наугад, и палка, выдернутая из забора, уже не казалась весомым аргументом, чтобы не бояться. Справа послышался булькающий звук, Юра наобум сделал выпад импровизированным оружием и во что-то попал. Во что именно, смотреть не хотелось, и без того было стремно. Но стало еще хуже, когда что-то всхлипнуло сзади и коснулось его ноги.

\- ААА, блять, пшел отсюда нахер, падла, мразь, уебок! – дрыгнув ногой, Хованский драпанул вперед, забыв к чертям и про палку, и про то, что дороги он не знает и не видит. Разумеется, через пару метров споткнулся о неожиданное препятствие – лестница или что-то вроде того? Нужно подняться, иначе затопчут, правило нахождения в толпе, а этих уродов тут целая сраная толпа, надо бежать и выжить.

Чья-то рука хватает его за шиворот и уверенно тащит сквозь ряды то ли людей, то ли все тех же тварей.

«Вот и все, пиздец», успевает подумать Юра, инстинктивно еще брыкаясь, но умом понимая, что если его схватили, то действительно – все. Палку он благополучно успел проебать, а поэтому даже садануть по граблям того, кто его тащит, возможности нет.

Но неожиданно наступает тишина, гулко закрывается дверь. Руки на шивороте разжимаются, Хованский кулем падает на пол, в глазах рябит.

Там, куда его приволокли, светло – светлей, чем на улице.

Когда до Юры доходит, что его еще никто не убил, а кажется, вовсе наоборот – спасли от верной гибели, любопытство берет верх над страхом, и он осторожно осматривается. Рядом, на полу с ним, весь в нехороших царапинах, сидит последний человек, которого он ожидал бы здесь увидеть. И похоже, он вляпался в ту же херню, что и сам Хованский.

_Режим волны: память откатывает от прошлого к настоящему, а будущее закрыто. Ларин запускает пальцы в волосы и тихо стонет. Перед глазами пробегает вереница искалеченных... даже телами это назвать сложно, просто куски обгоревшего мяса, нанизанные на проволоку, в обертке из полуистлевших одежд. "Ха, а Юрке бы понравилось - практически шаверма" мелькает на периферии сознания мысль. Диму тошнит насухую, потому что в желудке еще со вчерашнего вечера ничего не было. Тремор не проходит, критик закрывает глаза и пытается по максимуму сгруппироваться. Юра назвал бы это скомочиться и прибавил бы пару непечатных выражений. На секунду в сознании проступает вялая злость: почему он знает, как это бы назвал Хованский и какое ему до этого вообще дело. Его извечный враг сидит рядом и тяжело дышит, еле не отключаясь. Ларин откидывает голову, обнажая беззащитную шею с парой кровавых царапин, и думает, вспоминает..._

...Дима проснулся от детского крика в голове. Это напугало и отрезвило его, хотя он даже не пил. Критик, насколько мог, спокойно поднялся с кровати и пошел на кухню, заваривать себе чай. Черный закончился, сахар тоже. Дима заварил себе пахнущий химической дрянью зеленый чай и осматривает пустой холодильник. Придется выбраться в магазин. Найдя одинокое яблоко на одной из полок, он захлопнул холодильник и вернулся в комнату к компу.

_"Просто, когда на паре спрашивали: «какая кнопка перезагружает компьютер?»_

_Ларин отвечал: «бут»"_

Дима вздрогнул, как от удара. Почему именно сейчас? Он нажал пресловутую кнопку, запустил интернет-соединение и открыл вкладку с ютубом. За ночь пару десятков набежало, еще плюс пятьдесят комментов под видео с Сайлент Хиллом. Дима просмотрел их без особо энтузиазма.

_"Диссациативное расстройство личности? Ларин, кого ты обманываешь? Ты просто эмоциональное бревно!"_

Дима кричал, обнаружив себя перед зеркалом, с окровавленным лезвием. Холодная вода бежала из давно протекающего крана, смывая кровь со внутренней стороны локтя, критик ударил кулаком в стену, шипя от боли.

"Прочь из моей головы!"

**"ПОМОГИТЕ!"**

Детский крик, усиливающийся запах гари. Детский голос так похож на голос молодого Хована, когда он еще не пил. И Ларин никогда не признался бы себе, что он отыскал все самые ранние видео и просмотрел их, записывая на специальную пленку сознания его голос.

"ПРОЧЬ!"

**"ПОМОГИТЕ! ПРОШУ!"**

"ВОН! ПОШЛИ ВСЕ ВОН!"

Дима хрипел, задыхался. Из зеркала на него смотрела девочка, её руки держали его за горло. Он потерял сознание, а когда открыл глаза – понял, что его засыпает пеплом рядом с разрушенным мостом...

…Ларин выныривает из воспоминаний, как из ледяной воды Невы, задыхаясь от бешено колотящегося сердца. Хованский трясет его за плечо и неожиданно серьезно и внимательно смотрит. Ларин понимает, что возможно недооценивал противника всю свою сознательную жизнь и осознание этой ошибки заново вышибает из него дух.

Он на автомате отрывает от своей рубашки полосу чистой ткани - все равно она уже пришла в негодность, и обматывает ею запястье. Свежие царапины саднят, и критик совершенно не хочет думать о том, что рискует подцепить какую-нибудь местную заразу. Дима прочищает горло, чувствуя на себе тяжелый, мрачный взгляд Хованского.

\- Как ты сюда попал?

Хованский задумывается.

\- Вся херня началась с того момента, когда я решил поехать на велике...

Он не ждет ответа, но Юра почему-то начинает ему все рассказывать. Дмитрий откидывает тяжелую голову на плечо, нервно перебирая пальцами в воздухе. Память вновь накрывает его волной...

...Он поднялся с земли и оглянулся. Welcome to Silent Hill. Дима посмотрел весь фильм и, пожалуй, это его единственное преимущество. Он перевел взгляд, и да - в паре метров от него - сумасшедшая мать Алессы. Дима пытался привлечь её внимание, но женщина сбежала от него, а когда он попытался её догнать, его нагнали Пепельные дети. Они тянули к нему свои руки, рвали его рубашку своими когтями. Ларин бежит от них, чувствуя боль в шее - кажется, его поцарапали.

" _Мой друг как-то делал себе тату и получил заражение. Я буду мудрей!_ "

У Ларина нет сил кричать, его просто тошнит скудными остатками яблока и чая, но он ползет в сторону церкви. Ночь наступает слишком близко, но благо он умудряется разойтись с Безголовым на каких-то пару минут и это снова спасает его жизнь. Наткнувшись возле церкви на человека, перемазанного сажей, пеплом и кровью, Дмитрий, с расширенными от ужаса зрачками, трясущимися руками, протащил его за собой через толпу в единственное убежище в этом чокнутом мире. Круг воспоминаний замкнулся...

...Ларин, спрятав лицо в ладонях, не стесняясь, плачет. Да, он в какой-то мере безэмоциональное бревно, но сейчас его просто корежит от странности и ненормальности ситуации. И ему наплевать, что эти злые, тихие слезы видит его оппонент. В этом мире они так или иначе повязаны. По мере его рассказа Дима успокаивается, а затем поднимает глаза на Юру и облизывает пересохшие губы. Слезы оставили на щеках грязные дорожки, руки все еще дрожат, но уже слабее. Он слушает рассказ Хованского, тихо усмехаясь.

\- Ты в своем репертуаре - вышел из дома и вляпался в очередную еботню, - Дима морщится: собственное ругательство выходит чересчур громким в тишине, на него смотрят осуждающие злые глаза десятков измученных выживших. - У меня все прозаичнее - я просто увидел её в зеркале, - Дима сглатывает вязкую слюну, царапая ею сухое горло, стараясь не вспоминать вновь, как задыхался от душащих его рук, стараясь не думать, что царапины на шее слишком легко могут раскрыть его ложь насчет легкости, но Ларин совершенно не привык бахвалиться тем, что ему тяжелее, чем кому-то. - Меня затянуло в зеркале, очнулся уже здесь.

Ларин тяжело приподнимается, опираясь о стену. Кажется, пока он тащил Хованского - умудрился потянуть ногу, кто бы сомневался - такая туша. Критик ни минуты не жалеет, что не оставил Юру на растерзание тварям. Это его враг и он сам его уничтожит.

\- Я из-за тебя ногу потянул, м'разь, - Ларин хрипло смеется, смотря на высокие своды, сквозь которые издевательски мерцают звезды, еще не закрытые слоем пепла.

До Юры постепенно доходит весь идиотизм сложившейся ситуации. Он и Ларин, полуживые, в мире ебаной игры или фильма, черт бы его знал. Какие-то зеркала, мистика... Его собственный рассказ звучит хотя бы относительно правдоподобно, а версия Ларина сильно отдает пристрастием к наркотику, обозначающемуся тремя буквами. По крайней мере, к одному из них. Однако если это и бред или сон, то каким-то неведомым образом общий.

\- Кто бы сомневался, ты же дохляк, ничего тяжелее кружки с чаем не держал - на автомате парирует Хованский. Препираться лень. Во всем теле чувствуется усталость, словно он только что пробежал олимпийский марафон, а наградой стала собственная спасенная задница.

Людям вокруг никакого дела нет до них: привычные и к сирене, и к тому, что каждую ночь в городе бал правит дьявол, они просто встают в круг и начинают молиться. Тьма скоро отступит, если верить злополучной игре: в мире Сайлент Хилл два измерения сменяют друг друга с какой-то периодичностью. Пока что ясно было только одно: нужно было искать способ отсюда выбраться, но дальше этого мысли не заходили. Кого здесь просить о помощи, если это действительно альтернативная вселенная? И люди, населяющие город, знать не знают, что отсюда можно уйти? И если это мир игры, то какой сейчас год?

Слишком много вопросов. Чертовых вопросов без ответа. Паника отступила, ее сменил сумбур и мысли, кружащие подобно назойливым мухам.

\- Надо валить отсюда, - Юра услышал свой голос как будто со стороны. – Ты ж смотрел этот гребаный фильм, что там надо сделать, чтобы вернуться домой? Завалить главного босса?

Дима смеется: надрывно, истерически, впервые, наверное, показывая то, насколько ему не похуй - на себя, на жизнь, на смерть, на Юру, на всю эту ебанутую ситуацию. Ларин размазывает грязную кашицу пепла по щекам, апатично смотря на все изнутри себя. Он помнит, чем кончился фильм, он знает, что домой не вернуться, но почему бы не попытаться? Может хоть тут им повезет.

_"Ведь разница между нами в том, что я могу смотреть своим страхам в лицо"._

Немного странно разрываться между голосом ютубера в голове и живым им же рядом с собой. Ларин вытирает слезы, дает себе пощечину, собирается и вновь становится тем, кого все привыкли видеть: безэмоциональным саркастичным куском дерьма среди храма, полного фанатичных выродков.

\- Идем, - он чуть прихрамывая лезет на второй этаж, где располагался хор, он точно помнит, что там есть зеркало и какой-то сундук. Он едва не падает от боли, но его лицо ничего не выражает - сейчас совершенно не тот момент, чтобы дать слабину. - Смотри, - он подходит к окну, игнорируя настойчивый детский шепот в ушах. - Там школа, в которой училась Алесса. Нам туда. Там мы должны встретиться с этой девочкой, без её объяснений, что мы ей сделали дальше мы пройти не сможем - все будет повторяться заново: и наше попадание сюда, и погоня, и даже то, как я спас тебе жизнь, - Ларин говорит быстро, чуть запинаясь: признак сильнейшего волнения. - В любом случае нужно дождаться наступления утра, ну или как это здесь называется. Ночью мы успеем только выйти за ворота, сдохнуть и все начнется по новой. Мы в ебанном апокалипсисе с постоянной рекурсией. Как в самом центре урагана - куда не дернешься - везде пиздец.

Ларин смотрит на Юру вполоборота: да уж выглядит откровенно херово, впрочем, и сам он, наверное, не лучше. Дима открывает сундук и достает несколько старых, но вполне годных одеял и кидает на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Одни одеяла и все - ни оружия, ни аптечки, только теплые одеяла. Ветер завывает в разбитом окне, Ларин закрывает глаза.

**"ПОМОГИТЕ! КТО-НИБУДЬ! НА ПОМОЩЬ!"**

Дима дрожит, утыкаясь носом в колени. Заткнись, заткнись, ЗАТКНИСЬ!

 _"Ларин у Далилы_ (голос меняет слова, издеваясь) _украл разум._

_Но предложил оплатить аборт. Что за мр*зь!"_

**"НЕТ! МАМА! ЗА ЧТО?"**

Дима сжимается, обхватывает себя руками. Как же холодно, это что - _последняя ночь Иуды_? Он выглядит абсолютно безумным, он уткнулся в собственные колени и еле заметно шевелит губами; взгляд потерянно блуждает. Выглядит дико, и Хованский начинает сомневаться, что с таким проводником они отсюда выберутся. Наверное, дело не в проводнике, а в том, что отсюда вообще хрен выберешься, но неадекватный вид Ларина только нагнетает обстановку. Усталость дает о себе знать, Юра устраивается в одеяле, и ему становится лучше, насколько это вообще возможно при таких обстоятельствах.

«Итак, что мы имеем? Спаленная заживо девочка, ее безумная мамаша, наглухо отшибленный город, в котором сжигают на кострах. Пива бы сейчас, и проспать трое суток. И не видеть рядом с собой эту неадекватную рожу. Окей, если он нас вытащит, обещаю больше не называть его мразью. Может, сказать ему об этом, охуенная будет мотивация, а?»

Вслух он, конечно, ничего из этого не произносит. Глаза закрываются сами собой, но настойчивый голос Ларина пробивается сквозь утомленный разум.

\- Рассвет наступил. Надо поторопиться.

Хованскому хочется послать и Ларина, и чертову горелую девочку, ему на минуту становится абсолютно похер на окружающий его дурдом, ему хочется спать, пусть даже прямо здесь, на каменном полу церкви. Но вместо этого Юра поднимается и еще раз смотрит в окно. Школа при свете дня не выглядит жуткой, и, если бы не заколоченные окна, можно было бы подумать, что вот-вот раздастся звонок с урока, и толпы детей выбегут на улицу.

\- Надеюсь, хотя бы дорогу ты знаешь? А то местные че-то не очень разговорчивые, - бурчит Хованский и плетется за соперником, ставшим внезапно единственным путем к спасению.

Дверь поддается нелегко. На пороге – ни капли крови: тьма замела все следы.

\- Если б знал, накачал бы саундтреков из игры, идти было бы намного эпичней, - Юра пытается шутить, чтобы скрыть нервозность. Ларин на идиотскую реплику не отвечает. Город пуст, словно недавно и не шаркали по нему ногами поганые человекоподобные создания, словно не приходилось ему, Хованскому, бежать по этим же улицам сломя голову. Ночь все забирает с собой.

Ларин дрожит от холода, внутри его словно сжигает огнем. Его раздирают ебучие противоречия, тщательно прятанные от всех вокруг и самого себя, но сейчас вырвавшиеся на волю. Ему даже удается поспать, привалившись плечом к чужому теплому плечу. Он просыпается с первым солнечным лучом. Хованский полудремлет, полубредит. На секунду критику даже стыдно становится его будить, но потом он думает, что если не разбудит и уйдет без него - это будет бессмысленное геройство. Вместе попали - вместе и выползать из этой херни.

Они топают к школе, под издевательски теплым солнцем, словно призывающим их забыть, где они находятся. Ларин долго, вдумчиво и серьезно смотрит на противника рядом с собой.

_"Глаза – это зеркало души и когда я сморю на тебя, будто бы вижу "Кривое зеркало""._

Дима отводит взгляд. Аудиозапись в сознании дает ощутимую пощечину. Случайно словив свое отражение в луже, он морщится и слишком остервенело вступает в нее, разбивая водную гладь. Он заходит в школу, идет по коридорам, стараясь не особо задерживаться. В парте со школьными тетрадками Алессы он находит свой револьвер, магазин полный, патроны боевые. Хованскому страшно смотреть на Уткина, в горле комом встает шутка о кряканье - Ларина будто самого корежит от воспоминаний, пробудившихся от прикосновения к тетрадям, карандашам и парте. Он злится, не понимая ситуации, и нелепо шутит.

\- Спасибо хоть на этом, - вполголоса произносит Дима, засовывая кольт в карман, и разворачивается к Юре. - Слушай сюда, Алессу не любили в школе. Её здесь гнобили, здесь самые жуткие её страхи, самые отвратительные монстры. Я перепутал. Нам не сюда. То есть сюда тоже - это переломная точка, но сейчас отсюда надо бежать и как можно срочнее. В гостиницу, ты мог успеть её увидеть.

\- В смысле, блять, как это перепутал?! Как это бежать? Я думал, ты знаешь сраную дорогу, знаешь, куда идти! – Хованский возмущается, мысль о снова нависающей над ними опасности отгоняет сон и апатию и селит в голове крысу-панику, которая нещадно грызет все доставшееся ей пространство; Юра срывается на крик, и ему все равно, что нечто, гипотетически бродящее по коридорам, может его услышать. – Ты притащил нас в самое, мать твою, опасное место в этом гребаном городе! Это ж блядская школа, тут же туча блядских мертвых детей, так? Во главе со свихнувшейся девкой, которая решила дать миру знать, как у нее бомбило? Ну ты просто мега-молодец, Ларррин. Просто, блять, зашибенно.

Ларин слушал тираду спокойно. К Юриным визгам он привык, и сейчас они его даже не раздражают. Смотрит с усталым любопытством, а во взгляде читается явственное «да когда же ты заткнешься, интересно?».

\- Закончил истерику? Теперь бежим.

Хованский кривит губы и первым ломится к двери. Ларин хлопает крышкой парты, на ней нацарапано корявым детским почерком – WITCH. Ведьма - Алесса Гиллеспи, рожденная без отца, не как другие дети.

Дорогу Юра знает весьма относительно, поэтому пропускает Ларина вперед и ориентируется по нему. Если Дима говорит – бежим, значит, действительно бежим. И они бегут, даря затхлым стенам многократное эхо своих шагов и тяжелого дыхания, бегут мимо распахнутых дверей и пустых классов, в которых стройные ряды парт остались нетронутыми.

Внезапно в одном из длинных коридоров возникло какое-то движение, помимо маячащего впереди Ларина. Невысокая тень в синем метнулась из открытой двери вперед по коридору.

\- Это Алесса. За ней, она укажет дорогу, - коротко бросил Ларин на бегу.

\- Как это за ней? За ебаным призраком мертвой девочки? Ты совсем двинулся?!

Но перспектива остаться в этих коридорах одному (а Ларин, похоже, ждать Юру не собирался) прельщала куда меньше, чем встреча лицом к лицу с галлюцинацией в синей школьной форме, поэтому бежать все-таки пришлось, но недолго. В конце коридора хлопнула дверь. При попытке открыть выяснилось, что она заперта с той стороны. На всякий случай Хованский отвесил двери несколько мощных пинков, затем навалился на нее всей массой, затем попытался высадить ее с ноги, как Алекс Мерсер в игре «Прототип», однако она не поддавалась.

\- Дверь открывается на себя. Но все равно бесполезно, она закрыта, - безучастно резюмирует Ларин.

Оглушительно взвывает сирена. Не успели.

\- И нахера надо было гоняться за этой девкой? Нужно было бежать к выходу! – снова заводится Хованский.

\- Ага. К выходу. И оказаться на улице в момент включения сирены.

\- А здесь типа безопасней? Ты же говорил, что здесь все страхи и демоны? На улице эту твою Алессу никто не гнобил!

Со стен осыпается штукатурка, падает на пол с противным чавкающим звуком, двери превращаются в ржавые окровавленные решетки, опускается темнота. Из дальних уголков огромного здания слышатся крики, исполненные мучений – тьма надвигается. Все, кто при жизни заставлял Алессу страдать, теперь сами обречены на вечные страдания.

Юра думает не об этом. Он думает, что с другого конца коридора к ним что-то ползет.

Ларину страшно так, что дрожат колени. Да он не имел права облажаться, но он облажался. Он сам загнал их в ловушку. Он прислушивается к тишине. Мертвой тишине. Дима делает себе заметку в голове: тоже фильм с насилием над детьми. Он помнит, что должно случиться дальше и достает из кармана кольт. Револьвер приятно холодит руку и хоть критик знает, что это не поможет против монстров, он проверяет магазин: все еще полный, патроны все еще боевые.

\- Знаешь, самое время вспомнить, что мы говорили про эту девочку и за что она могла нас притащить сюда, - деловито и приглушенно бросает он, даже не удивившись, насколько верным вышло это "мы", опрометчиво сорвавшееся с его губ.

Скрежет метала по бетону заставляет его побледнеть как мел. Ларин никогда не был героем, он как выражался Мирон, "нихуя не храбрец", но у него нет выбора - он должен дойти до цели, иначе они оба сдохнут.

_"Но не переживай Хованский разрулит только ты поведай, что с тобой не так мразь"._

И в этот раз Ларин почему-то уверен в правоте слов в своей голове, но вслух он никогда этого не признает, конечно же, слишком много чести, как и с версусом.

Дима стаскивает с себя остатки рубашки и заклинивает ими накрепко схлопнувшиеся двери для верности. Теперь они точно не выберутся, но и к ним сложнее будет попасть даже потусторонней твари. Они упали в Ад, но даже тут самому дьяволу придется сильно постараться, чтобы они умерли.

_"Но Бульба в здании я тебя породил, я тебя и убью!"_

"Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься?"

Ответа нет, Дима точно сумасшедший, раз говорит с собственным сознанием и голосом Юры в нем.

\- Это Пирамидоголовый. Если нам очень повезет, то сдохнет только один из нас, - безучастно выдает Ларин, очень надеясь на реакцию со стороны Юры.

И да, вот оно. Бесполезная, но так нужная сейчас ярость. Критику даже жаль, что у него получилось, но с другой стороны, ему очень нужно какое-нибудь непредсказуемое действие со стороны Хованского именно сейчас, пока острое лезвие медленно прорезает дверь к ним.

Ярость и страх. Пожалуй, даже больше последнего. Хованский понимает, что они в очередной раз могут умереть. С него хватит.

В дверь вонзается нож и неистово мечется из стороны в сторону, словно бы обладая живым разумом и страстно мечтая отрубить им головы; еле удается пригнуться.

В прорезанном огромным лезвием отверстии появляется рука. Нечеловечески огромная рука, покрытая язвами и еще черт знает чем, появляется и начинает методично, будто бы никуда не спеша, выламывать хлипкую преграду, кое-как сооруженную Лариным.

Хованский выхватывает револьвер из руки Ларина, забивая на то, что ничерта не умеет стрелять, орет, как же его заебало все это, и выпускает почти всю обойму в руку монстра, настойчиво пытающегося пробиться в укрытие. Ларина беспокоит отчего-то только то, что сейчас Юра потратит все имеющиеся патроны, и им будет нечем защищаться. Все-таки оружие в полное боевой готовности вселяет уверенность, как ни крути, это тебе не палка-копалка из забора.

Дима смотрит на него со смесью восхищения и ужаса. Абсолютно ужаленный на голову яростью, Юра сейчас больше напоминает берсерка, и Ларин никогда не признается себе, что все, что происходит на его глазах словно в слоу-мо он записал в свое сознание, чтобы потом пересмотреть. "Исключительно, чтобы отыскать слабые стороны!", успокаивает он себя. А еще Ларин никогда не признается, что ему капельку приятно от того, что взбешенный Хованский крушит противника, а не пытается настучать ему по голове.

В руке монстра появляются зияющие дыры, пули уверенно разрывают мертвую плоть, боль он вряд ли чувствует, но прекращает терзать несчастную дверь и.... неужели отступает? Действительно, уродливая грабля разжимается, перестает ломать вход и уползает обратно через ту же дыру, которую проделала. Раздается оглушительный скрежет металла – видимо, тащит свой нож. Со стен опять что-то шлепается вокруг, но какое до этого уже может быть дело?

Хованский оседает на пол, револьвер падает из руки. Трет лицо руками, как будто опять безуспешно пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Молчит – наверное, шоковое состояние дает о себе знать.

Спасительный рассвет наступает подозрительно быстро. Рваная дыра на двери затягивается, здание лечит раны. Может, тьма приходит вместе с Пирамидоголовым? Размышлять об этом не хочется.

\- Что за хрень тут творится? – истошно выкрикивает Хованский в пустоту коридора. Выходит, яростно пинает ногами все, что увидит: разбросанные детские учебники, куски разломанных парт, открытые дверцы школьных шкафчиков. – Какого хера лысого тут происходит? Ублюдки с ножами в мой рост! Какого хрена здесь все хотят меня убить? Что. Черт. Дери. Здесь. Творится?! – после каждого слова Юра делает паузу, чтобы выместить ярость, пиная ни в чем не повинный шкафчик. На последнем слове он заваливается набок, и только тогда Хованский перестает орать.

Дима выходит вслед за Юрой из помещения, держась дрожащей рукой за стену. Минута на мысленную оплеуху, еще минута - сократить расстояние.

\- Юр, - критик осторожно касается его плеча ладонью, внутренне просчитывая до десяти. - Пойдем, нам срочно надо убегать.

Когда блогер оборачивается к нему с совершенно безумным взглядом, пригвождающим к полу, размазывающим по нему тяжелой бетонной плитой, Уткин молча смотрит в ответ, не отводя взгляда, хотя ужасно хочется сломаться и упасть на колени.

\- Хочешь меня прикончить? Обещаю, ты сделаешь это, любым способом, которым хочешь, но тогда. когда. мы. отсюда. выберемся, - твердо чеканит он слова, на выдохе ставя мысленные точки в диалоге.

\- Твоя же щедрость не знает границ?! - усмехается Хованский и разворачивается.

Дима нервно смеется: надо же, его уделали его же фразой. Он пересекает коридор и морщится от солнца, заливающего его лицо и весь торс. Без рубашки непривычно холодно, но черт с ним. Главное живой. Дима бежит до гостиницы, влетает на первый этаж, разрывает эту чертову картину обеими руками и останавливается в обгоревшем коридоре. Оборачивается, переводя дух.

\- Дальше я иду один.

**"Иди. Иди вниз. Я жду. Иди. Один".**

\- Ты ебнулся? Какое блять один? - Хованский зол, сердит, весь его вид как бы выражает мысль "ты, конечно долбоеб, но что я тут без тебя буду делать?"

\- Слушай. Я знаю, что ты чрезвычайно опасен даже бухой, как оби ван, - Дима еле ухмыляется, уделав оппонента его фразой. - Но тут - не версус баттл, и не задворки 1703.

\- Уткин, у тебя совсем крякалка поехала?

\- Поверь мне один ебанный раз в жизни! - Ларин рассержен, на шее вздуваются вены, грудь ходит ходуном от прерывистого дыхания. - Если мы тут оба сдохнем - никакого ебучего хэппи энда не будет. А если хотя бы один будет жив - то спасется. Иди, там будет номер без таблички. Там тебя не тронут. Тут все её. Иди уже!

Ларин толкает его в грудь и пока Юра пытается подняться с грязного пола, уже летит куда-то вниз, ласточкой, не боясь переломать себе все кости.

_"Дорогая, наш сын только что пошел, и сразу нахуй"_

**"Иди, иди сюда, я жду!"**

"Я иду, только заткнитесь оба в моей голове!!!!!"

Ларин опускается на пол подземного этажа. Под ногами жарко, вокруг распластаны тела мертвых медсестер, они даже не пытаются к нему ползти. Холод в голове, никаких эмоций, пустота - они отпугивают их, они плачут кровавыми слезами и жмутся к стенам, пока он идет к Алессе, пока он смотрит на нее точно таким же черным, озлобленным взглядом. Ненависть ко всему живому, ко всему существующему и себе прежде всего - то, что его с ней объединило. Он очень надеется, что ебнутому " _пензенскому сюнь-цзы_ " хватит ума последовать его совету и не идти за ним сюда, где его истинное, отвратительное лицо с вечной ухмылкой, гримасой ненависти, отпугивает даже монстров. Хованский пафосно обличал его кличкой «зло», что ж… он даже не представляет насколько он был прав.

Минуту назад казалось, что шансы вернуться домой не так уж и малы. Минуту назад, когда Юра отбился от Пирамидоголового, когда готов был голыми руками посворачивать шеи всем, кто попадется под руку. Минуту назад, пока Ларин ошивался рядом и что-то говорил.

\- Ебаный пафосный ублюдок! – зло бурчит он себе под нос. «Дальше я иду один», видите ли. «Если хоть один из нас выживет», видите ли. Как сраный протагонист в сраных американских фильмах. Неуместное самопожертвование, чертов героизм, что это было вообще?

Хованский остался один. «Иди, тебя не тронут». Куда идти? Чертов Ларин-против даже не сказал, какого черта ему теперь делать. Слишком занят был важностью собственной персоны, упивался моментом, как же.

Юра сплюнул на пол. Даже себе он не сознался бы в том, что на какое-то жалкое мгновение хотел сказать Ларину, чтобы тот остался. Думать об этом не хотелось, думать не хотелось вообще. В голове гулко бухал колокол – недавняя вспышка ярости давала о себе знать.

Люди смотрят только вниз и вперед, но никогда не смотрят наверх. Хованский тоже следовал этому негласному правилу, хоть и ненамеренно – это и сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он быстро направлялся к выходу из гостиницы, смотря себе под ноги. Нежданный подкос под колени, и Юра падает, однако, уже наученный горьким опытом, успевает сгруппироваться и увидеть злоумышленников. Его окружают человек пять в темных лохмотьях – так были одеты прихожане церкви. Впереди них на пару шагов стоит безумная женщина – это мать Алессы.

\- Ты! – шипит она, наставляя когтистый, грязный палец на Юру. – Ты тревожишь демона, упокоенного нами!

\- Да нихрена я не делаю, какой в жопу демон? – не угасает надежда решить дело словами, попросту заговорив фанатиков, уболтать до смерти и сбежать.

\- Моя дочь. Мы заточили ее под городом, тридцать лет она позволяла нам видеть дневной свет и предупреждала, когда тьма вступит в свои права, чтобы дать нам возможность укрыться. Тот, кто пришел с тобой, хочет разбудить ее, дать ей силу. Мы не можем этого допустить, - женщина сипит, как сломанное радио.

Круг верующих начинает смыкаться. Хованский отползает назад. Что-то мешается в кармане, он не глядя выхватывает предмет и хочет отшвырнуть, но испуганный вздох со стороны людей заставляет его взглянуть, что же все-таки он держит в руке. Револьвер Ларина.

«Если остались патроны, я спасен». Но проверить это нет возможности, а поэтому Юра медленно поднимается с пола, держа на прицеле Далию.

\- А ну идите нахуй отсюда, - сквозь зубы произносит он. Группа пятится назад. – Говори, как закончить это дерьмо, снять проклятие или что там, покинуть Сайлент Хилл? Говори, а не то мозги вышибу нахрен.

Голос предательски подрагивает, хотя Юра изо всех сил старается говорить уверенно. Он не знает, есть ли еще патроны, и этот факт не позволяет страху окончательно его покинуть. Главное, не дрожат руки, а то выглядело бы совсем погано. Такого даже ребенок не испугается.

Далия долго молчит. Слишком долго. Хованский не выдерживает и решается на отчаянный шаг. Он резко вырывается вперед, хватает женщину за руку и приставляет к ее голове револьвер.

\- Я же предупредил, сука! К своей дочери меня веди, а по дороге расскажешь, как отсюда свалить.

Юра и сам не знает, откуда в нем взялось столько смелости. Ведь сам-то он знает, что ему чертовски страшно, ноги подкашиваются, голос плохо слушается, а перед глазами пляшут нервные мошки. Но умирать ему не хочется, и поэтому он тащит Далию мимо фанатиков, вцепившись в нее мертвой хваткой, и никто из них не делает и шага. Они запуганы, Далия вела их и с ней они были смелыми и одержимыми идеей схватить неверных; но Далия оказалась в плену, и выглядит ничтожной и слабой. Они растеряны. Они потеряли лидера.

Юра не думает об этом. Он думает, что ему позарез нужно найти чертового Ларина, иначе совсем пиздец.

А чертов Ларин останавливается в паре шагов от девочки. Нервно усмехается, смотря на нее. Он не собирается присаживаться на корточки, хмыкать, улыбаться и сюсюкать как остальные ебнутые люди с детьми.

\- Здравствуй, - голос Алессы мягко шелестит по этажу.

\- Что я тебе сделал? - Дима ведет плечами. Холодно, он и так практически анорексик, а без любимой рубашки чувствует себя и вовсе отвратительно.

\- Ты обещал мне помочь.

\- Чтоооооо? - он снова копирует ебучего Мирона, но это единственное, что приходит в его голову.

Алесса мгновенно вырастает, касается пальцем его лба...

_..."Продолжаем. Сайлент Хилл - это по сути фильм про то, как обламывается типичная американская мечта, столкнувшись с их прогнившей реальностью. И на самом деле даже такой бесчувственной мрази как я, жаль эту девочку. Я бы, наверное, мог ей помочь, как психолог, а еще я бы с удовольствием прибил её родителей. Слушайте, я не знаю, что там с Хованским. Но я уверен, что он наверняка сделал очередное видео в духе ""Viewer discretion is advised!" Кричал, смердя, потея, в камеру обскура. Без микрофона внешнего, без света, без идей, без монтажа. Одним, блядь, дублем, разумея, что главное - визжать", причем намеренно пародируя свои самые первые лексплеи" говорит Ларин, не уставая цитировать самого себя, это похоже на легкую форму нарциссизма..._

...Ларин вздрагивает, держась рукой за стену.

\- Ты обещал мне помочь.

\- Не обещал. Я сказал, что МОГ БЫ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО. А еще что я хотел прибить твоих родителей.

\- Почему он в твоей голове? Почему ты его спас? Ты же ненавидишь его! Я ненавижу их всех и посмотри, что я с ними сделала.

Ларин вроде бы стойко выдерживает первую ментальную нападку, хотя от видов и образов горящих кусков мяса в одежде на проволоке его тошнит. Если он при Юрке сдержался, и тут выстоит. Он поднимает голову, прямо смотря на нее. Даже если она сейчас его убьет - этот придурок наверху точно найдет выход. Таким как он всегда везет. Критик обрывает себя точной оплеухой - не время рефлексировать. Но от второй ментальной нападки…

**"Помоги мне!"**

_"Ну как тебе такой дайджест твоей головы?"_

**"ПОМОГИТЕ!"**

_"Да, я копаюсь в мозгах круче, чем нейробиолог, его кишки и легкие и почки везде…"_

**"НЕТ, НЕ НАДО! МАМА!"**

_"Я кричу «Дима соберись!», беру твои ошметки в охапку и бросаю в окно"._

**"ПОМОГИ МНЕ!"**

_"Это твоя последняя ночь на земле."_

**"ПОМОГИ! ПРОШУ"**

…Дима кричит, разрывая тишину вокруг и все-таки падает на колени, разбивая их о бетонный пол. Он тяжело дышит, сжимая виски руками.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, я помогу. Но ты нас отпустишь. И не как в фильме, слышишь?

\- Поможешь?

\- Да! - Ларин выбрасывает вперед протянутую ладонь, словно заключая сделку с демоном, поднимаясь.

\- Слушай...

...Ларин выходит из подземного этажа, прижимая окровавленную ладонь к груди. Ему уже не страшно, он снова безэмоциональное бревно. Он замотан в грязно-серую больничную простыню как в тогу, лицо белее мела и именно в таком виде он натыкается на Юру и Далию.

Юра, конечно, ни в коем случае не признается никому, но он радуется, что долго искать не пришлось, уже вообразив себе, что придется спускаться в самое адово пекло, сражаться с полчищами прущих на тебя монстров – все в лучших традициях «Диабло» или первых «Думов». Однако все его мысли так и остались мыслями. Ларин стоял на том же месте, где и оставил тогда Юру. Помятый, будто прошел войну, в каком-то грязном недоразумении, намотанном на тело вместо рубашки, бледный, словно видел смерть, а вероятно, так оно и было – но живой. Что-то, сжимавшееся в груди, как стальной кулак, разжалось и стало немного легче. Впрочем, вслух Юра произнес лишь:

\- Выбрался?

Вместо ответа Ларин кивнул на Далию.

\- Что это с ней?

«Что, блять, с ней. Нет бы рассказать, как вернуться домой, а тебе есть какое-то дело до нее».

\- Она просто любезно согласилась меня проводить, - Хованский погано ухмыльнулся.

В этот момент Далия, пребывавшая до этого момента в состоянии полукоматоза, неожиданно вырвалась из ослабшей хватки и, гневно тыча перстом в сторону на сей раз Ларина, двинулась к нему, бормоча что-то из той же оперы – про демона, свою дочь и про то, что выпускать его никак нельзя. Хованскому же надоело, что он зря таскает с собой револьвер, да и пленницу нужно было вернуть на место, поэтому он криво прицелился и выстрелил Далии в ногу. Разумеется, попал не туда, куда хотел, пуля прошла побоку, только задев женщину, но и этого хватило, чтобы она вскрикнула и упала на пол.

\- Может, скажешь, каков план действий? Мне уже надоело ее общество, я домой хочу, - недовольно протянул Юра, подбирая раненую пленницу. Та не сопротивлялась, а лишь продолжала что-то неистово шептать себе под нос – проклятия, или еще что, она вполне сошла бы за ведьму.

\- Идем в церковь, - Ларин был немногословен. Передвигался он странно, будто нес на себе тяжелый груз, но заострять на этом внимание времени тоже не было. Юра пообещал себе, когда они выберутся, задать все не дающие ему покоя вопросы, а пока впереди снова замаячил призрачный шанс на спасение, и нужно было его использовать.

Путь до церкви прошел спокойно. Далия не делала попыток сбежать, Ларин шел медленно, и Хованский несколько раз еле сдержался, чтобы не придать ему ускорения – словами или хоть пинком под зад, ему все казалось, что время убегает из-под носа, и вскоре снова жутко завоет сирена, а улицы наводнятся тварями. Нужно закончить все, прежде чем это повторится.

В церкви их ждали. Посередине большого зала стоял столб, а под ним – сложенные для костра поленья и сухая солома. Далия снова вырвалась и отползла от греха подальше в сторону, Хованского схватили сразу несколько человек, пытаясь повязать по рукам, тот отчаянно пытался не сдаваться – лягался, плевался, даром что руки были крепко схвачены, но куда ему против толпы? Уродливые, серые лица все напирали, давать отпор становилось практически нереально.

\- Да сделай ты, блять, хоть что-нибудь! – помимо воли вырвался крик у Юры. Он нихрена не знал, к кому он обращался, к богу или к Ларину, или же они были сейчас одним и тем же персонажем, который мог его спасти? Так или иначе, исторически сложилось, что громкие крики придавали Хованскому уверенности, и потому он продолжал орать и материться, покуда мог, и на данный момент ему было плевать, поможет это или нет.

Ларин оборачивается. Практически неживые глаза, посеревшее лицо.

"Вот теперь я точно эмоциональное бревно. Готова?"

Не дожидаясь ответа, поворачивается ровно к заправляющей всем этим балаганом женщине.

\- Отпусти, Кристабелла. Он здесь не при чем. Тебе нужны мы, - он покачивается, ударяя самого себя в грудь и делая шаг к столбу, чеканя слова.

Женщина кривится, безумный блеск в глазах больше не пугал, он был омерзителен. Этот отвратительный маслянистый блеск садистического типа личности, слишком противного прежде всего самому себе.

"Уходи. Уходи, блять, живо, пока тебя не видят", мысленно обращается он к Хованскому, пока его самого привязывают к столбу. Он ничего не видит, на последнем издыхании борясь за свободу своего сознания. С него стаскивают простынь, и голова Ларина тут же словно провисает, кончики грязных волос щекочут веки. Кристабелла завывает что-то про очищение, костер разжигают, а Дима надеется лишь на то, что этот придурок успел хотя бы скрыться от всех остальных. Алесса страшна в своей мести, она не пощадит никого. Из груди сочится кровь, впитываясь в ткань брюк. Время замедляется, а затем с диким хрустом разбиваются, упавшие с главной башни, часы. Время отматывается одновременно в прошлое и будущее, стоя в настоящем. Огонь лижет стопы Ларина, тот плачет от боли и дыма, режущего глаза...

...Он приходит в себя на дороге, у того же моста, но тот теперь цел. В голове до сих пор затухающие крики, картины пронзенных проволокой, огнем и мечом Пирамидоголового людей, в носу запах жженого мяса, теперь он точно навсегда останется веганом и скорее всего, даже не посмотрит в сторону всего, что имеет хотя бы намек на лактозу или белок. Он открывает глаза и морщится от серого неба, так похожего на небо Питера, переводя взгляд он натыкается на внимательный, чуть огорченный и злой взгляд Юрия. «Юрий, надо же, впервые в голову пришло, у древних славян это означало созидатель».

\- Жалеешь, что я не сдох? - тихо хрипит он, еле разлепляя губы.

Жалеет ли он? Перед ним сидит Ларин, тот самый Ларин, которого он терпеть не может, по крайней мере, так было раньше – до этого ебанутого происшествия. Тот, что почти в каждом своем обзоре делает отсылки к Хованскому, стараясь то ли зацепить, то ли привлечь внимание. Тот, кого Юрий клятвенно обещал «выебать» на Версусе, да и, наверное, цели своей достиг. Тот, кого Хованский открыто объявил своим соперником на весь российский Ютуб, и пафосно вещал о битве добра и зла, подразумевая в роли добра, конечно же, себя.

И этот вот человек, попав с ним в ситуацию, больше напоминавшую бред наркомана, чем реальный случай, не послал его к хуям, не бросил, вел за собой все это время и, в конце концов, вытащил их обоих из редкостного дерьма. Какого черта? Он же, дебил, мог развернуться и спасать собственную шкуру! Опять приступы героизма? Тоже мне... Юра презрительно фыркает.

На самом деле, размышлять все еще получалось не очень хорошо. От запаха крови и гари изрядно тошнило, нереальность происходящего ощущалась как никогда остро, и понимание того, что только что случилось, никак не наступало. Что произошло в подземных катакомбах, у логова Алессы? И какого хрена вообще случилось в церкви? Что за дерьмовая сделка была у Ларина с демоном? Десятки вопросов, конечно, еще роятся в голове, и Юра обязательно их задаст, эта любопытная сволочь не отступится, если захочет что-то выяснить. Но по крайней мере, хоть на один из них он знал точный ответ.

Жалеет ли он, что Ларин выжил?

\- Ну, если бы ты сдох – то и мне бы не жить, - пожал он плечами.

Пожалуй, он мог сказать еще что-нибудь, но голова опустела и отупела, мысли путались и не складывались в слова. Теперь, когда все позади, можно выдохнуть. Конечно, не одна неделя понадобится, чтобы к нему вернулся здоровый сон, а из ноздрей выветрился запах горелого мяса. Однако сейчас, когда все кончилось, физическая сторона стала брать свое, и все желания скатились к одному – завалиться спать. Хоть где-нибудь. И душ бы определенно не помешал, а всю одежду – на помойку.

\- Слушай, Ларин, - Хованский морщится и кладет руку Ларину на плечо. – Спасибо. Что не послал нахуй и все такое.

Дима устало облизывает сухие губы. В горле комок из гари, пепел больше не идет. Значит все получилось. Дима смеется: фактически там он и умер, на этом гребанном добровольном аутодафе, но это уже не важно.

\- Юрий Хованский говорит спасибо Дмитрию Ларину, шок-контент, двадцать один плюс, - по привычке иронизирует он, обхватывая чужую руку пальцами и с её помощью поднимаясь. - Ты мой враг. И если кто тебя и прикончит, то это буду я.

Дима еле-еле улыбается и, на секунду поддавшись эмоциям, приникает к теплому телу рядом с собой, мелко дрожа от холода и крепко обнимая. Впрочем, уже через минуту он отходит на шаг и удивительно стыдливо прячет глаза. Поддался моменту, бывает, в конце концов они через столькое прошли.

\- Идем, нам только пересечь мост и мы дома, - и опять это «нам» и «мы», легко слетевшее с губ. - Так что идем быстрее, пока она не передумала.

Эхо шагов вязнет в тумане, город накрывает серым смогом и засыпает пеплом. Над ним вновь раздается сирена, благо оба видеоблогера этого уже не слышат и не видят...

...Ларин приходит в себя в своей квартире, на своей кровати. Спасибо, что не на полу. Руки все еще жжет от ощущения тепла чужого тела. Иррационально он все же жалеет, что их разметало по разным концам Питера. Он включает телефон - ни одного пропущенного. Вконтакт, инстаграмм, ютуб - нигде ни слова о том, что пропал на три дня. Всем похуй, Дмитрий сам приучил всех к тому, что он может надолго пропасть и не выходить на связь. Ларин запускает телефон в стену и идет в душ, отмываться. Он уже не видит, как телефон оживает смс-кой "Слышал, Хован пропал три дня назад? Может сдох наконец" от абонента "Онешко Ю." Он стоит под водой в ванной, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо под струю из душевого крана и радуется, что у него не лейка, иначе бы капли воды напоминали бы пепел.

Первое, что делает Юра, оказавшись в своей квартире – лезет в ванну. Остервенело трет себя мочалкой, отмывая пепел и засохшую кровь – то ли свою, то ли Ларина, то ли черт знает кого еще. Сливает ставшую черной воду и набирает ванну заново, и так еще пару раз.

Юра открывает в браузере свою страницу Вконтакте. Нужно было какое-то подтверждение тому, что происходящее сейчас – не бред, что он не привязан на самом деле сейчас к столбу в окружении фанатиков. Картинки всплывали перед глазами слишком живо, Хованский трет глаза до плывущих перед ними красных кругов, но фотографически четкие изображения никуда из головы не стираются.

Интернет – единственный доступный выход в реальность. Как всегда, тонны сообщений – от поклонников и хейтеров, это все хрень, но вот в последнее время, как оказалось, ему усиленно писали коллеги, друзья, девушка. Все сообщения были примерно одного характера: «Хован, ты куда пропал? У нас вообще совместные съемки должны были быть», «Ты че там совсем спился? Трубку который день не берешь», «Здорово, Юрец! Ждали тебя на студии в два, а ты тупо слился, даже не предупредил», и еще десятки подобных. Первое такое сообщение пришло три дня назад. Три чертовых дня он пробыл в Сайлент Хилл.

На минуту Юра представил, как сейчас будет объясняться перед всеми, кто потерял его. Мол, сорян, дамы и господа, я поиграл в ебаный Сайлент Хилл и сам туда попал. Провел там зашибенные выходные, на следующий уик-энд опять поеду. Он усмехается собственным идиотским мыслям и пишет одному за другим – ну чувак, бывает, я же Хованский - проебался, болел/бухал/трахал баб. Каждому – разную причину. Впрочем, именно за него беспокоилась только его девушка, остальные же больше переживали о проебанном эфирном времени, незаписанном ролике и т.д. На самом деле вряд ли бы кто расстроился, если бы Хованский на самом деле сдох, ведь тех, кто его не любил, было в процентном соотношении намного больше, чем тех, кто относился к нему нейтрально или доброжелательно. Большинство же хотело ухватить кусок популярности за его счет, записав очередной совместный обзор или что-то в этом духе.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL – память услужливо выдает обшарпанную табличку, кружащий пепел, плотный сырой туман. Юра трясет башкой, пытаясь отогнать назойливое видение, лезет в Стим, сносит к чертям установленную игру и удаляет из списка своих игр. Немного подумав, сносит Стим. В ближайшее время ему вряд ли захочется во что-то поиграть.

Дальше – домашний бар, наполненный до краев стакан виски; Хованский выпивает, не скривившись, залпом и тащит свое тело в кровать. В сознании назойливо крутится: «дурдом, какой же ебаный дурдом, сука, твою же мать». Прежде, чем замученный организм отключается, в мыслях всплывает фамилия: Ларин. Юра цепляется за эту вспышку в сознании, пытаясь не заснуть, ведь ему нужно было... что-то определенно ему было нужно сделать, но Морфей мягко забирает его разум в свои объятия. Юра спит без сновидений и без кошмаров, без коридоров и воя сирен.

Он спит никак не меньше суток, а проснувшись, долго соображает, где находится. Во рту пересохло – это все виски, никак не иначе, но похмелья нет. Рядом с кроватью всегда стоит бутылка с водой, вот и сейчас, обнаружив ее, Хованский жадно пьет, пролив половину на себя, но это его не волнует. Ему наконец стало лучше, сон и алкоголь свое дело сделали, и он даже чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Ловит себя на мысли «щас бы еще подрочить», успевает порадоваться тому, что к нему так быстро вернулись нормальные человеческие желания и мысленно окрещивает себя рукоблудом.

_Рукоблуд. Транзистор._

Сука, Ларин.

«А что Ларин-то? Выживать в сраном дурдоме мне бок о бок с ним больше не надо. У него все ок, и еще придется сдержать обещание и не называть его в интернетах мразью. Придумаю другое слово, а то «мразь» уже всех подзадолбало порядком. Подберу такое, чтобы в нем не было шипящих звуков», Хованский размышляет медленно, убеждая себя, что искать сейчас диалога с Лариным ему не надо, но плюет на это, открывает браузер. Вконтакте Ларина нет – это же нынче тоже модно, но зато есть почта.

_«Здаров. Я тут немного отошел от всего этого пиздеца. Ты как, в порядке? Это самый, блять, тупейший вопрос, который можно было задать. Но все-таки?»_

Отправить.

Ларин выходит из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем и чувствуя привкус пепла на губах. В холодильнике по-прежнему пусто, он вспоминает о том, что последнее яблоко он съел перед тем, как его затянуло в зеркало, но сил идти куда-то нет. Поэтому Ларин просто вновь отключает ноутбук, телефон и лезет под два одеяла - теперь ему постоянно холодно. Он и раньше плохо переносил стресс, а сейчас его всего трясет. Стоит закрыть глаза и перед ними вновь и вновь треклятая надпись и картины пыток. Проворочавшись в кровати около часа, он поднимается и заставляет себя одеться и выйти на улицу. Под пальто забирается осенний питерский ветер, серое небо хмуро смотрит на него, отражаясь в воде. Нечеловеческим усилием воли, Ларин добирается до магазина, покупает продукты, механически рассчитывается, а дома также механически ест. Тело бунтует, не справляясь с перегрузкой, его тошнит только что съеденным салатом и чаем, и Дмитрий отчаянно ненавидит себя. Он ложится в кровать, покрытый холодной испариной, ненавистный самому себе.

Ему ничего не снится, сознание милостиво показывает ему черный экран, пока он в остаточном бреду мечется по кровати, нервно всхлипывая. Выспавшись, он вновь становится собой, хотя руки по-прежнему дрожат. Он поднимается, наощупь включая свет в комнате, где окна вечно зашторены тяжелыми портьерами. Садится за компьютер, включает телефон, отупевше смотря в монитор. На почте оранжевым мигает единица, Ларин открывает письмо, губы беззвучно шевелятся вслед читаемым словам, он прикрывает лицо рукой и с губ слетает истерический смешок. Спустя час, выпив три или четыре кружки чаю, он, наконец, находит в себе силы ответить на письмо того человека, от которого такой заботы он ожидал в самую последнюю очередь. "Социальная условность", напоминает он себе, "естественное действие, обусловленное пережитым стрессом, ничего не значащий знак внимания для очистки совести", думает он, набирая ответ.

 _"Здравствуй, Юрий. Я в полном порядке, надеюсь, что тебе тоже полегчало_ ", это все такая дешевая ложь, но по-другому никак - он же безэмоциональное, идеально холодное бревно _. "И ты действительно прав: вопрос, как ты выразился, "тупейший"_. Но я удивлен твоему беспокойству", последняя фраза вместо спасибо.

Лишь спустя еще сорок минут критик понимает, что даже не подумал, что это письмо может быть очередным разводом. Совсем расклеился. До вечера он занимается своими делами, приводит себя в порядок, смс-ка от Юлика заставляет его нервно усмехнуться, но не больше. Фильм надежно вытерт из всех ячеек памяти компьютера, стрим тоже вытерт с канала: Ларин перестраховывается, подкармливая эго своей паранойи.

Ответ Ларина, как и весь его контент, разит сухостью и отрешенностью. Впрочем, хрен бы с ним, это не более чем вежливость, Юра же не собирается вести с ним ламповую переписку. Просто убедиться, что он не сдох, в конце концов, если бы не он..., то что? Мысль неприятная, скребучая – Хованский обязан жизнью своему неприятелю номер один.

Еще один стакан виски, опустошить голову сейчас просто необходимо. Ну обязан и обязан, все уже кончилось.

«Я себя спасать не просил. Акт доброй воли, хуле. Сам виноват», - успокаивает себя Юра. Пожалуй, теперь можно вернуть жизнь в привычную колею, снимать видео, зарабатывать на жизнь и _на камеру жрать шаверму_ , как говаривал небезызвестный критик и новатор.

Хованский злится, выругавшись про себя – не хватало еще начать думать фразами Ларина из его убогих раундов.

Пора возвращаться к работе. В ушах все еще слышится отвратный звук сирены, и вряд ли он так запросто оттуда сотрется. Но, сидя дома, можно вообще из ума выжить, или окончательно убить печень – ведь если не заправляться крепким чем угодно, перед глазами снова возникает шаркающая тварь, огромный нож, ебаная табличка. Нужно чем-то себя отвлечь, загрузить, чтобы не было ни одной свободной минуты.

Юра звонит Славному Друже. Наскоро придумывает причину пропущенной совместной записи видео, предлагает перенести на сегодня. Будем делать обзор на жратву из Friday’s? Зашибись, согласен, на все согласен, выезжаю.

Профиты и ништяки, просмотры, реклама, спонсорские подгоны, радиоактивные Битсы, ножи-кредитки. Все должно вернуться на свои места. И никому не вздумать даже с пьяных глаз растрепать, что с ним случилось.

Камера, штатив, еда.

\- Всем привет, с вами снова Юра и…

\- Не, не, ты путаешь – это я Юра, а тебя зовут славный Друже Обломов…

\- Когда ты доебываешься до какой-то мелкой детали, это негатив. А когда ты восстаешь против вселенского зла – это справедливость! – вещает Юра. Никак не оставляет его эта тема с «вселенским злом», разумеется, не мог он не сделать отсылку к себе любимому и к вечному противостоянию с Лариным, которому – а как иначе – отведена роль антагониста в противовес доброгерою Хованскому.

Материал отснят, Юра едет в бар. Дома угрюмая тишина, которая раньше казалась раем, ведь можно было делать что душе угодно – гамать на 4к экране в Ведьмака, завалиться в горячую ванну с бутылкой ледяного пива, но сейчас одиночество гнетет и давит, и как будто опять сыплет в рожу пепел, сжимается рука, будто в ней револьвер – единственная надежда на спасение своей дорогой жизни. Юра ведь не был эмоциональным бревном, полным мнимого похуизма – он любил жизнь и себя, боялся смерти и пытался геройствовать, как умеет. Если бы его спросили, что заставляло его тогда бежать вперед, а не сесть кулем на асфальте и ждать гибели, он бы дал вопрошающему по роже, желательно с ноги, и крикнул бы что-то типа «Не спрашивай меня об этом ебаном дерьме!». А потом, может быть, ответил бы, что его гнал вперед страх. За себя и за...

Нет. Только за себя, конечно.

Ларин выходит из дома, хотя нет практически выбегает. На него неумолимо надвигается ночь, в ушах снова крики и он проклинает свою восприимчивость, которую всю жизнь прятал за еблом безэмоционального мудака. Ноги несут его к метро и выносят на какой-то совершенно рандомной станции. Вокруг шумно, ходят пьяные парочки, откуда-то несётся музыка... Дима приходит в себя, снимает наушники и поднимает голову. "1703". Ларин матерится, запахивает пальто сильнее и уже собирается уходить, но смазанный взгляд выцепляет знакомую руку с колесом Сансары на кисти. Дима подходит к обладателю руки и тихо просит закурить. Мирон выгибает свою блядскую бровь, но сигаретой делится и даже не одной. С непривычки критик давится, кашляет, через уши несётся смех чертового еврея, он может что-нибудь и сказал бы, но его отвлекает выходящий из бара при всем гриме Охра. Ларин шарахается от него - жуткий оскал пробуждает не лучшие воспоминания.

\- Пиздец, надо запретить Ховану пить, он там совсем ебанулся, - Рудбой нервно закуривает, пачкая чёрной краской фильтр.

\- Че случилось? - Федоров лениво зевает, выпуская дым и откидывая бычок.

\- Он бухой в хлам рассказывает какие-то страшилки, Сайлент Хилл, блять, то, что типа он там оказался и всех вынес, он же " _гребанный гангстер_ "

Ларин вздрагивает и закуривает вторую, пряча дрожащие руки в карманах пальто. На секунду его берет иррациональная злость: он вынес! Надо же! Да если бы!.. Дмитрий мысленно остужает себя: пусть рассказывает, в конце концов, не упоминает его и ладно. Вряд ли, конечно, Юрой двигают какие-то благородные позывы, но какая к черту разница? Ларин выкидывает сигарету и разворачивается: не хватало еще, чтобы его увидел здесь и узнал кто-нибудь кроме этих двоих, которым и до него сейчас дела нет: слишком увлечены друг другом. Критик поправляет шарф и делает шаг, за его спиной хлопает дверь и на всю улицу взрывается голос нетрезвого гангстера. Дима вздрагивает: не успел.

\- Ну и я вынес их, сука, всех с пистолета вынес, такой как _Макс Пейн_! Ааа, бля, кого я вижу! – Юра шатается и идет по косой: видимо, в баре ошивается уже давно. – Слушай сюда, - он судорожно хватает Ларина за воротник и дышит в лицо концентрированным спиртовым облаком, - они не верят мне, нихуя не верят! Ты же все видел, да? Я же не ебнулся, скажи им!

Юра орет чересчур громко, впрочем, это вполне сошло бы за пьяный бред, если бы он не начал агрессивно доебываться до всех, кто попадал в его поле зрения.

\- О. Ок-си-ми-рон, - заплетающимся языком по слогам произносит Хованский. – Иди сюда, Ларин ща тебе докажет, что я не пиздю... пижжу... А, нахуй, Ларин, - он пытается подтащить критика за воротник многострадального пальто к Мирону, видимо, искренне веря, что тот сейчас начнет подтверждать его слова, а Мирон, соответственно, с интересом слушать.

\- Че он несет?

Ларин думает, что проще вырубить к чертям Хованского, чтобы тот наконец заткнулся и отпустил пальто, а потом ничего не вспомнил. Но это будет выглядеть откровенным идиотизмом. Разве что он сам в пьяном угаре на кого-нибудь нарвется и получит по башке.

\- Понятия не имею, - отмахивается Ларин и выкидывает полуистлевшую сигарету, чтобы не видно было дрожащей руки. Юре, однако, все неймется, и он решает доебаться до Охры, все еще стоявшего чуть поодаль.

\- Я был в сраном аду, ты понял? Был и выбрался, потому что разъебал там всех! Потому что _я даже бухой дохуя опасен, как Obe-1_!

Охра морщится и отступает на шаг.

\- Кто-нибудь, успокойте этого долбоеба, надоел за вечер.

Если он продолжит в том же духе, то подозрений не миновать. Выходку Хованского, как всегда, пообсуждают и забудут, а вот причастие к этому Ларина не лучшим образом скажется на его образе в сети. Еще один повод для тонны подъебок и хейта. Действовать надо было как можно быстрей.

\- Стой здесь. Я вызову такси.

Да, отправить его домой – лучший вариант. Это всего лишь разумное решение, чтобы этот алкаш не успел натворить хуйни и повлиять на репутацию Ларина. Не будь Дима к этому причастен – пусть бы хоть до хрипоты рассказывал бредни, пусть бы нарвался на чей-нибудь кулак в рожу.

«Мне нет никакого дела до пса уебанского. Банальная подстраховка для себя самого».

Такси приезжает быстро, минут через десять. Хованский сполз по стене на асфальт, однако, не уставая разглагольствовать, повторяя одни и те же фразы, как заезженный магнитофон, твистед транзистор, и действительно начинает хрипеть.

\- Тут за тобой приехали, - бросает ему Ларин.

\- А _хуй там плавал_ , - звучно икнув, заявляет Юра. – Никуда я, бля, не поеду. Не поеду!

Вокруг уже ошиваются несколько любопытных, вышедших из бара. Кто-то снимает на телефон, ну как же – пьяный Хованский валяется практически в луже, и орет на извечного соперника. Только этого не хватало, твою ж мать.

Дима вздыхает и трет виски: как он умудрился вляпаться в такую херню? А, да, его вынесло из дома.

Ларин чувствует обжигающий внимательный взгляд со стороны Мирона и неуютно поводит плечами. Кто-то выходит из бара и разгоняет пьяную толпу: хвала всем несуществующим богам! Не особо церемонясь, злой, уставший и замёрзший, критик хватает Хованского за шкирку и закидывает его в такси, сам садится на переднее и пристегивается, называя свой адрес первым. К черту все, он уедет домой, а с Хованом пусть разбирается таксист. Машина летит через дороги и мосты, огни от домов и фонарей преломлялись в стекле. От раздумий Ларина отвлёкает таксист.

\- Вовремя успели, - он кивнул на поднимающийся мост в заднем стекле.

Дима чертыхнулся: твою мать, наверняка придётся тащить этого пьяного уебка к себе.

\- Какой у тебя адрес?

\- Улица Радищева 38, - неожиданно внятно отзывается Юра.

Ларин стонет, приложив ладонь к лицу. Дурак! Идиот! Хлобыстень!

Оставшееся время вновь проходит в молчании. Расплатившись, критик вытаскивает Хованского из машины и идет к своему дому. По пути он заходит в киоск рядом с домом и покупает чай, который вновь успел закончиться. Немного посомневавшись, просит еще пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Выйдя из магазина, он натыкается на Хованского, усевшегося на низкое ограждение. Ларин вздыхает.

\- Идем, если не хочешь тут замерзать всю ночь.

Заприметив легкомысленно не убранную в карман пачку сигарет, Юра тянется к ней без тени сомнения, что Ларин может и не поделиться куревом.

\- Дай закурить, - запоздало сопровождает он свой жест словами. Туман в голове еще не рассеялся, хотя соображать получалось чуть лучше. С третьей попытки сигарета зажигается, Хованский поднимает свое пьяное туловище с заборчика и нетвердо шагает вслед за Лариным. Последний час из памяти практически стерся, совершенно ясно одно – он нехило напился, и сейчас ловит неприятные последствия в виде вертолетов и шаткой походки. Ему не привыкать, но в последнее время он предпочитал пить все-таки в меру.

По пути к квартире Ларина Юра даже не спотыкается, что удивительно. Он находит отличный способ подниматься – опереться спиной на стену и перебирать ногами. Так определенно чувствуешь себя устойчивей, хотя тусклое освещение плывет перед глазами, и единственным ориентиром остается слегка нечеткий силуэт Ларина.

Дима не оглядывается. Звука падения не слышно – значит, Хованский тащится за ним. Вынужденно медленно они добираются до квартиры. Юра бормочет «ой бля», издает утробный звук и скрывается в ванной, не удосужившись снять хотя бы ботинки. Ларин награждает себя фейспалмом и в который раз жалеет, что притащил пьяного идиота сюда и что вообще вышел из дома. А покуда Юре легчает всеми доступными способами, Дмитрий держит курс на кухню с тяжким вздохом и намерением заварить себе чаю. Из ванной слышится шум воды. Утопиться он там, что ли, решил? Было бы меньше хлопот. Но Юра жив и здоров, он вваливается на кухню, голова у него какого-то черта мокрая. Вваливается, хватает кружку с чаем, который Ларин заваривал для себя, осушает, бормочет «Заебись, чаек» и падает на стул.

\- Ну ты и м’разь, Хованский, - непроизвольно выдает Ларин.

Тот не орет, не кидается с кулаками, а только поднимает голову в сторону источника звука, осоловело моргает – в глазах еще плещется алкоголь.

\- Это. Ларин, - судя по медлительности речи, до трезвости еще ой как далеко, несмотря на все процедуры. Половину гласных Юра просто не произносит, – Я че хотел сказать. Вот всем ваще похуй – кто я, как себя веду, только бы рекламу пускал и перед камерой прыгал. Я могу рыгнуть в эфире, и все скажут - заебись. А ты всегда считал, что я хуесос и мразь. Ты один не врешь. А остальные... – Юра подрывается со стула, сильно пошатнувшись, и делает пару шагов к выпадающему в осадок Ларину, – Понимаешь, о чем я?

Критик отворачивается и наливает себе чай заново, методично размешивая жидкость, добиваясь ровного цвета воды. Обычно, когда только кидаешь пакетик в чашку, вода окрашивается в несколько слоев, очень медленно подвергаясь диффузии, и как правило на дне потом остается мерзкий осадок. Он слышит шумное дыхание за свой спиной и оборачивается, спокойно воспринимая прерывистую речь своего врага, стараясь отстраниться от него на то расстояние, где его не достанет облако перегара.

\- Понимаю. Ты о том, что я сразу был честен с тобой, - Ларин пожимает плечами, отходит и, наконец, снимает пальто, вспоминая, что со всей этой кутерьмой забыл раздеться. Он педантично вешает пальто и шарф на плечики и убирает в шкаф, снимая туфли и вновь возвращаясь на кухню.

\- У тебя, что - кризис жанра Юрий? Или это просто потому, что ты пьян?

Дмитрий устало садится за стол, смотря на оппонента и отпивая чай. Голова разламывается, ему так и не удалось нормально выспаться.

\- Я всегда честен, чтобы ты знал, Хованский. И да, от того, что нам пришлось помогать друг другу в том чертовом трипе - ничего не изменилось, ты по-прежнему мой враг. И я не понимаю, какого хуя ты болтаешь об этом направо и налево? Что даже пьяный не умеешь держать язык за зубами?

Он отбирает сигареты, достает из шкафа пепельницу, успевшую покрыться налетом пыли, открывает окно и закуривает, все еще с непривычки вновь закашливаясь. Сколько он не курил? Пять лет? Шесть?

\- Меня сссспровоцировали! – Юра справляется с нелегким для заплетающегося языка словом и возмущенно воздевает палец вверх. – Доказывал там один... что он дохуя гангста, один, типа, пятерых размотал! В этой... в подворотне. А я ебал эти подворотни, гангста бля, его-то никто не хотел на костре спалить!

Голоса пьяных вообще звучат малоприятно, а высокий и громкий тембр Хованского становится вообще невыносимым и звенит у Ларина в ушах.

\- Кризис, ага? А хуле? Я же в полном дерьме, у меня контрактов до жопы, а нужен им не я, а мой имидж в сети. Хованский разрулит! Хованский рассмешит! Я, сука, клоун. Ебаный клоун, на мне зарабатывают, ты вообще знаешь, сколько бабла клуб выручит, если пригласит меня?!

Ларин молчит. Вот перед ним тот, кто кичился своей невъебенностью в сети, «отец русского стендапа» - пьяный, несет бред и разоружает себя. Вот он – момент торжества, казалось бы, фанфары – Хованский сдал себя с потрохами, греби лопатой компромат, сделай запись и слей в сеть – назавтра же короля развенчают. Но почему же не чувствуется удовлетворенности? Радости? Желания мести?

Зрелище жалкое, не более того. Жалкое или жалостливое, тут грань довольно тонка, Юра балансирует на ней, не вызывая к себе лютого отвращения, но не заходя еще туда, где можно было бы проникнуться к нему жалостью и сопереживанием.

Хованский замолкает и курит. Неожиданно долго, даже не сопровождая процесс репликами в духе стоящего за тумбой сквернослова-политика.

\- Получается, что? Мне все пиздят, и я хрен знает кого строю тут из себя, - сойдя с визга на нормальный тон, Юра окидывает кухню взглядом в поисках гипотетического места для умощения своей задницы, но единственный стул занят Лариным, и он остается на ногах, все так же неуверенно покачиваясь.

Дмитрий тушит сигарету и устало проводит ладонями по лицу. Все, что ему хочется - это упасть на кровать и нормально выспаться, а не слушать тут излияния пьяного врага номер один.

\- Ты сам себя загнал в это, Юрий, - Ларин поднимается со стула и прикрывает окно, оставляя лишь форточку для проветривания. - Хочешь честности? Я ничем тебе не могу помочь с этим, да и не хочу даже думать об этом. Я настолько устал, что хочу одного - выспаться. И раз уж ты остаешься в моем доме, то постарайся вести себя до утра тихо.

Ларин уходит куда-то, копошится в шкафу, и возвращается уже с подушкой и одеялом.

\- Диван раскладной, спишь на нем. И даже не смей заходить в мою комнату. Кроме тебя самого тебе помочь не сможет никто. Все, дальше думай сам.

Еще через десять минут критик проходит в ванную, запирает за собой дверь и включает воду, бездумно пялясь в запотевающее зеркало на самого себя. Стоя под водой, он думает лишь о том, что с момента попадания в этот чертов пепельный город его жизнь стала похожа на вечный дурдом и неотъемлемой его частью стал вечно бухой Хованский. Он морщится: вот всегда так: если вляпаться, то по самые уши, а если все исправлять - то непременно сухим из воды. Он выходит из ванной, накинув на плечи полотенце, почти что опираясь на стену, чтобы дойти до своей спальни. На голом автоматизме он заправляет кровать и падает на чистую простынь, залезая под одеяло с головой. По виску ползет капля воды с мокрых волос, оставляя неприятное щекочущее ощущение.

Дима высовывает голову из-под одеяла, как черепаха голову из панциря, слушая как на кухне возится Юрий.

_"Будь ты бабой на одну ночь ты был бы моим Юрий!"_

Ларин вздрагивает и зажимает рот, чтобы с губ не сорвался нервный смешок. Накаркал себе это все - теперь разбирайся. "Завтра. Я подумаю об этом завтра", обещает он себе, закрывая глаза.

Если сон не идет к Юре, то Юра пойдет ко сну, казалось бы. Однако никто из них не делает шага навстречу, и как следствие – Юра одиноко околачивается на кухне Ларина, методично добивая сигаретную пачку. К самокопанию он не склонен, да и состояние не позволяло особо размышлять. Он поднимает глаза, и потолок крутится над ней. Нет, так лучше не делать. В первый раз он чудом не испоганил Ларину ванную, во второй может и не получиться быть таким аккуратным.

Будь он Лариным, он бы сейчас наверняка ворочал неподъемные мысли в духе «Может, стоит все бросить/что я делаю со своей жизнью/я забыл настоящего себя». Но он вообще был довольно легкомысленным для подобного рода внутренних монологов: не то чтобы совсем недалекий, пожалуй, просто привыкший легче относиться к жизни и ее проявлениям. Удобная позиция – не грузиться вообще, или откладывать попытки загрузиться столь долго, чтобы в итоге на это забить.

Юра снимает блокировку с экрана свежеприобретенного смартфона: старый, пусть и годящийся для починки, он выкинул в первую попавшуюся урну – испачканный пеплом и кровью аппарат не вызывал никаких позитивных эмоций. Очередной блогер из питерской тусовки пишет: «Хованский, хорош пить» и прикрепляет к сообщению видео.

На видео Юра _[кричит, смердя, потея, в камеру обскура]_ этим же вечером, за стойкой в баре 1703, втирает что-то про Сайлент Хилл рядовому, слегка ужратому чуваку в толстовке. Тот, наверное, уже сто раз пожалел, что вообще заикнулся про то, какой он герой – один на пятерых. От Хованского так просто не отделаться – видео идет аж 15 минут.

Другое сообщение с видео, от следующего знакомого: «Я всегда че-то такое подозревал про вас с картавым, ахах». Действующие лица те же, только пьяного гангстера уже вынесло на улицу. Вот он доебывается до Мирона, вот падает на асфальт, вот Ларин затаскивает его в такси. Видео обрывается.

Юре смешно. Он ржет, не стесняясь, в голос, а затем решает, что самое время показать видео Ларину.

\- Лааарррииииин! – Хованский незамедлительно решает воплотить идею в жизнь, а поскольку Дима не отзывается, нужно его, разумеется, хорошенько встряхнуть, разбудить и показать видео, ведь до утра Юра успеет протрезветь, а эта блестящая идея выветрится из башки напрочь вместе с последними следами вискаря... или чего он там пил? Ясно одно, критику совершенно необходимо это увидеть, правда, еще не придумал, нахрена, но надо.

На этот раз дверь поддается весу Юры без проблем – привет, Алекс Мерсер! – и он, в общем-то, плевать хотел, что Ларину лучше бы поспать, и на четкий приказ не лезть в комнату он тоже срал, ведь дело не терпит отлагательств.

Ларин зажигает ночник у кровати. Чертов пьяный долбоеб!

\- Хованский, ты вконец объебался?

Дима смотрит на него сердито и чуточку сонно. Он вообще почти заснул и не откликался потому, что надеялся, что Хованский передумает его будить хотя бы из чувства... уважения? Благодарности? О чем, это же пьяный Хованский. Он сдвигается чуть дальше, садится прямо, скрещивая ноги под одеялом и щурится, смотря в маленький экранчик. Он замечает свой уставший, немного испуганный и злой взгляд на плохом видео. Его враг чему-то смеется, тыкая в дисплей своим пальцем. Ларин морщится: и ради этого он его разбудил? Он вообще жалеет, что засветился на том видео: теперь слухов и сплетен пойдет, даже если он скажет, что из абсолютно благородных порывов не дал Ховану валяться там в холодной луже, становясь объектом насмешек. Дима матерится и поднимается с кровати, оставляя Юру в недоумении сидеть в полутемной комнате. Он проходит на кухню, разгоняя ладонью завесу дыма и выпивает залпом стакан воды, потом возвращаясь обратно в комнату.

\- Ты прокурил мне всю кухню, м'разь, - критик морщится и ложится обратно под одеяло. - Я ложусь спать. И если тебе придет опять еще какая-нибудь ебанутая идея - будь добр оставить её до утра, иначе в следующий твой поход я оторву тебе то, что по природному недоразумению делает тебя мужчиной.

Ларин накрывается с головой, слыша злобное сопение Юры рядом с собой. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь уснуть, но не тут-то было. Приглушенный стук руки о спинку кровати и кровать рядом с ним прогибается под весом этого недоразумения, а затем с него стаскивают одеяло. Ларин брезгливо смотрит на пьяное тело рядом с собой.

\- Тебя вообще ничему жизнь не учит?

Дима пихает его кулаком в плечо, пытаясь согнать с кровати. Хованский давит на него весом, ухмыляясь как гиена, завязывая драку. Ларин закатывает глаза, но твердо продолжает выталкивать его с кровати. В результате долгой возни в полутьме и борьбы, они оба оказываются на полу, причем, кажется, критик умудряется потянуть себе какую-то мышцу, потому что бедро ужасно болит.

\- Еблан, - он облизывает кровоточащую губу, - катись отсюда нахуй.

\- Неа, нихуя, - даже темнота не мешает понять, что Юра тянет довольную лыбу, - че это я буду спать на диване? Так ты обращаешься с гостями, Ларин?

\- Я неясно выразился или это ты плохо слышишь? Проваливай.

Дима отталкивает разящего алкоголем Хованского, насколько это получается сделать при таком слабом обзоре, и возвращается на кровать. Нашел проблем на свою голову. Мало того, что пришлось тащить это ужратое туловище к себе, так он еще и ведет себя, как дома и как свинья, что в принципе, наверное, является синонимами. Только бы он заткнулся – может, удалось бы поспать те жалкие несколько часов, что остались от полноценной ночи со всеми этими мытарствами.

Юра обретается на полу, впрочем, не прекращая полубредовую тираду о том, какой Ларин негостеприимный хозяин.

\- Хованский, хватит пиздеть. Просто дай мне поспать.

\- Ну, ну, не маши кулаками! - Юра поднимает руки над головой, словно капитулируя, но Ларин отвернулся и картины этой не видит. – Эт я образно, про кулаки, - уточняет он, как будто в этом пояснении кто-то нуждается.

Пару минут проходит в тишине. Ларин успевает удивиться благоразумию стендапера и почти задремать. Однако Юра берегов не видит в принципе, а уж пьяный так и подавно, и в свою очередь убедившись, что Дима спит и не начнет снова грозиться что-нибудь ему оторвать, он падает на свободную часть кровати.

«Черт с ним. Пусть хотя бы молчит. Пожалуйста, пусть он молчит». Ларин слишком устал, чтобы вновь скидывать обнаглевшего Хованского на пол и повторять потасовку; а Юрин нетрезвый голос и без того успел его нещадно заебать за прошедший вечер.

\- Я забыл, - полусонно бормочет Юра в наступившей было благостной тишине. Кажется, можно было услышать, как закатываются глаза у Ларина.

\- Что забыл? Забыл довести меня до самоубийства своим долбоебизмом? Ну чего еще тебе надо?

\- Забыл сказать «спасибо». А то валялся бы я щас на земле и в блевоте.

И, не раздумывая долго, совершает то, чего сам от себя, будь бы он трезв, ожидал в последнюю очередь – обнимает Ларина от силы на пару секунд и отстраняется.

Критику кажется, что из него вышибло весь дух. Он смотрит на Хованского буквально пару минут каким-то уставшим и больным взглядом, а потом просто отворачивается от него к стене.

\- Ты еще оказываешься способен на благодарность. Да не все в тебе потеряно, - тихо говорит он и закрывает глаза. - Спи уже, псина.

Ларин закрывает глаза и проваливается в долгожданный сон. Вначале ему снится что-то очень светлое, не пугающее, но через сознание буквально на секунду проносится звук сирены и обычный сон превращается в жуткий кошмар. Он мечется по кровати, сбрасывая с себя руку блогера, которую тот закинул на него во сне, всхлипывает, нервно сжимает в пальцах простынь, а потом выгибается и кричит.

_"Смотрите, как паникует этот ебанный гомик"._

Открыв глаза, Дмитрий натыкается на внимательный взгляд врага и шарахается от него к другому краю кровати, в панике пытаясь включить освещение. Ладонь все время проезжается мимо выключателя и, не выдержав, Уткин поднимается с кровати и буквально вылетает из комнаты в кухню, попутно зажигая свет даже в коридоре.

Отыскав зажигалку, он достает из пачки одну из последних оставшихся трех сигарет и закуривает. Руки трясутся, вместе с табачным дымом Ларин вливает в себя стакан воды и распахивает окно. Ночной воздух охлаждает его бедовую голову и сейчас ему как никогда стыдно: кто-то стал свидетелем его слабости. И не просто кто-то, а Хованский, мать его.

Он не оборачивается, когда слышит позади тихие шаги, лишь закусывает губу. Кровь из разошедшейся трещины пачкает фильтр, на языке оседает мерзкий горький привкус с оттенком меди.

\- Уйди, по-хорошему прошу, - говорит он, спиной чувствуя горящий непониманием взгляд.

Юра топчется за его спиной, не зная, что сказать. В голове все еще муторно от алкоголя, но в целом он уже трезв. Он тоже закуривает, сглатывая появившийся в горле комок. Ларина хочется... пожалеть? "Да ну нахуй, что за пидорская хуйня?", сам себя спрашивает Хованский, молча затягиваясь.

Вертится на языке очередная колкость - «и че я не удивлен, что ты живешь один? Кто ж выдержит такой дурдом?». Юра сдерживается.

«Не собираюсь я его жалеть!».

\- Сайлент Хилл? Это дерьмово.

Ларин молчит. Чего-чего, а изливать душу Хованскому он не намерен.

\- Все равно оно должно кончиться, - неуверенно молвит Юра. Ларин не может объяснить ему, что дело далеко не только в Сайлент Хилл, хотя там и спрятано множество ниточек. Он не расскажет, что насмешливый голос комика прочно поселился в его голове и хлесткими фразами прописывает апперкоты Диминому сознанию. Он не расскажет, а Хованский никогда не догадается, за что ему огромное спасибо.

\- Я тоже все помню. Иду по улице, и думаю, что ща пепел с неба повалит. Или в башке кадры, как херачу с пистолета в ногу этой бабе. Или как ты...

\- Да заткнись ты! Если ты думал, что от твоих слов мне станет легче, ты ошибся, - Ларин с усилием вворачивает сигарету в пепельницу. – Я и без твоей ретроспективы все нихуево помню.

\- Ты следи за словами-то, - с трезвостью с Хованскому возвращается привычная агрессивность.

\- Нахуя ты вообще увязался за мной? Ступай спать, меня твое присутствие не вдохновляет.

Юра сгребает Ларина за плечи и впечатывает спиной в кухонный гарнитур. В шкафу что-то жалобно звенит и падает. Губы кривятся в презрительной ухмылке, и кажется, будто Хованский собирается ударить, но обходится без рукоприкладства. Вместо этого он злобно сощуривается, глядя в глаза Ларину.

\- Может, блядь, потому, что мне не похуй? К моему большому сожалению, мне, - он выплевывает каждое слово сквозь зубы, - не насрать, сдохнешь ты или нет, потому что какого-то хера ты не идешь из моей ебаной башки с того ебаного дня, когда я вернулся домой! Может, это ты мне объяснишь, с хуя ли вдруг Хованскому не все равно, что будет с Димой Уткиным, а?!

Встряхнув Ларина напоследок, и добив, видимо, остатки тарелок в шкафу, Юра отходит, не отводя тяжелого взгляда от противника. В голове херачит огромный колокол, каждый вдох дается с трудом.

\- Может блять потому, что мне тоже не похуй, Юрий? Не похуй, что ты мог растрепать об этой хуйне всем вокруг - слова, сука материальны! и я не думаю, что оба хотим, чтобы эта херня повторилась. Не похуй, что твой образ сыпется - я не хочу остаться без врага, потому что это - контрольный в обе наши головы. И к моему большому сожалению, мне не похуй на то, что ты возможно спишь также хуево, как и я, и чтобы забыть это дерьмо - добиваешь себя не пивом, как обычно, а вискарем. Думаешь я не учуял запах?

Ларин смотрит на него, зрачки расширены: то ли от ужаса, то ли от гнева. "Блять, это не мой сервиз, а хозяев. Пиздец мне", судорожно думает он. _"Но здесь и сейчас ты Дима Уткин. Маленький, озлобленный мальчик, который просто хочет любви и понимания"_ , согласно его противнику отзывается сознание.

Юра смотрит на него и во взгляде явно читается "и кто из нас больший долбоеб, а?" и, кажется, у него снова режим берсерка, по крайней мере звон расколотых тарелок за спиной убеждает его в этом. Ларин просто прикладывает ладонь к лицу и делает шаг от серванта, благо двери не раскрываются и за его спину не сыпятся осколки посуды.

\- Блять, - он нервно смеется, в ситуации нет ничего веселого, но кажется остатки его ЦНС просто перегружены эмоциями.

Когда он отнимает ладонь от лица, то оказывается, что он стоит со своим противником практически нос к носу. Ларин сглатывает слюну, делает шаг вправо и вслепую нашаривает последнюю сигарету. Перед глазами вспыхивает огонек, и он прикуривает, беспомощно опираясь спиной о стену, не сводя глаз с Хованского.

\- Пиздец, - резюмирует Хованский, уперевшись рукой в столешницу и мрачно смотря на него исподлобья.

Каков пиздец. Какая неожиданность – Ларину не похуй? Что-то про «не хочу остаться без врага», все последние Димины слова эхом отдаются в голове. Попал в точку, сука – и про вискарь тоже. До этого случая Юра отучил себя от крепкого алкоголя.

«Держи себя в руках, Хован».

\- Не такое уж ты бревно, каким хочешь казаться? Я думал, проще Дум на «nightmare» пройти, чем заставить тебя на что-то реагировать, – сквозь вымученную кривую усмешку выдавливает Юра. Бесцеремонно выдирает сигарету из пальцев Ларина. – Дай сюда, мне нужнее, - затянувшись, выдыхает дым в лицо. - Ты прав, Ларин. В нашей вечной борьбе есть толк. Где я буду, если ты не заденешь меня в очередном твоем идиотском обзоре, и с твоего канала не набегут хомячки с криками, что я уебанский пес? А где будешь ты, если я в видеоответе не напомню всем о существовании вселенского зла, и не буду играть в ебучего супергероя? Переходи, блять, на темную сторону, у нас есть мрази, - Хованский нервно смеется. Явный признак нахождения настолько не в своей тарелке, что любая рандомная фраза может стать искрой и поджечь бикфордов шнур эмоционального взрыва.

\- Да, русский инет слетит нахуй с катушек, если узнает, что я ненавижу тебя не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Не получится сохранить нейтралитет, мы же оба потеряем просмотры и публику. Они хотят увидеть, как _я вскрываю твое горло ножом-кредиткой_ , это как минимум. Всем интересно, как умница Ларин опять будет говорить, что каждая моя фраза – пиздеж. Все хотят зрелищ, ежедневного «Версуса» в прямом эфире.

Голос срывается на охрипшей ноте, через связки прошло сегодня достаточно пьяных воплей, чтобы сейчас они наконец сдались. Юра докуривает. Спасительный тлеющий огонек, разделяющий их с Лариным лица, гаснет.

Дима делает пару шагов, достает из шкафа специально спрятанную бутылку с ромом, делает глоток прямо из нее – похуй на образ, похуй на двуличность. Он вмиг успокаивается и это однозначно плохое спокойствие, в минимуме потому, что оно слегка пьяное. Крепкий ром ударяет в голову, он забирает у Хованского потухший бычок, вновь щелкает зажигалкой, поджигая остатки папиросной бумаги почти у самого фильтра и делает самую последнюю затяжку, отдающую привкусом пластика. За окном темнейшая ночь, хотя осень еще только-только вступает в свои права. Спасительный ветер из окна не в силах остудить буйную голову.

«Но и в твоей любовной истории есть брешь».

Есть. И не просто брешь, а ебанная черная дыра, засасывающая в себя половину Вселенной. Ларин делает шаг, кладет руку на плечо Хованского, спокойно смотрит в его расширившиеся зрачки: вот она – Вселенная, а он – пресловутая черная дыра, и черт возьми, последней трезвой мыслью становится: «Лучше бы тебе никогда меня не знать». Здесь нет никого, кроме них, чтобы остановить помешанную на всю головушку картавую мразь. Ларин наклоняется и целует противника, деля на двоих выдох с привкусом рома и табака, сжимая пальцами его плечи до белых пятен на пластинах ногтей. Похуй на весь рунет, похуй на принципы, похуй даже на то, что это последний гвоздь в гроб его тщательно выстроенного образа: он и так потихоньку рушился, а сейчас и вовсе рассыпался на те осколки, из которых Кай никогда не сможет собрать слово «Вечность». Он целует его, увлекая за собой из кухни, попутно ребром ладони вырубая свет в коридоре, и Хованский ведется, он, черт возьми!, идет за ним, послушно переступая через низкий порожек и опускаясь на сбитые простыни многострадальной кровати. Дима радуется, что так и не успел включить в комнате свет, иначе он вернул бы ему чувство времени и пространства, награждая взамен облегчения стыдом. Он опрокидывает соперника на спину, залезая с коленями на кровать и вновь целуя его, не давая им лишнего времени, чтобы передумать или даже чтобы просто задуматься над тем, что они делают. Расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, касается губами подбородка, с толикой насмешки проводя ладонями по предплечьям, вновь целует, прижимаясь голой грудью к груди Хованского.

\- Уткин, ты окончательно ебанулся, - веселый хриплый голос вызывает только одно желание: заткнуть, слишком много слов.

Ларин шипит, царапая короткими ногтями по животу, заставив своего оппонента этим нехитрым действием замолчать. Он касается губами шеи, кусает, оставляя отпечатки

зубов, царапает по бокам, принуждая шипеть в ответ. Хованский сжимает пальцами первый шейный позвонок, второй рукой поднимая его голову за подбородок. Ларин смотрит на него горящим ненавистью, больным восхищением, страхом и желанием взглядом. «Строптивая сучка», сознание произносит эти слова с малой долей нежности и предвкушением. Он целует в ответ, давая понять, что останавливаться уже поздно, да он и изначально не собирался, критик в ответ кладет ладонь на его горло, обводит подушечкой указательного пальца кадык, большим и средним пережимая вены. Он убирает руку спустя полторы минуты, и Хованский, будто в насмешку, шлепает его ладонью по заднице, обтянутой хлопковыми боксерами. Ларин перекидывает ногу через его бедра и усаживается сверху, выгибаясь и проводя его ладонью по своей груди. Все, теперь точно – назад дороги нет, а что будет утром… да гори оно синим пламенем!

Все, что остается важным сейчас – прикосновения Ларина, тяжесть его тела сверху и неожиданная почти-что-нежность, сквозящая во всех его движениях, а остальное катится ко всем чертям. Дима не медлит и не сомневается, будто уже проделывал подобное сотни раз, будто каждую ночь в его постели оказывался заклятый враг.

Юра не видит Ларина – в комнате темно, и единственное, что напоминает ему о реальности – горячее дыхание на коже. Он подается навстречу поцелуям, запрокидывая голову назад, на напряженной шее жарко ощущаются следы зубов Ларина; он цепляется за плечи Димы, будто допускает мысль, что тот исчезнет, окажется остаточным глюком белой горячки или банально уйдет. Он не видит Ларина, и от этого проще прижиматься к нему, почти не испытывая неловкости, и утыкаться губами куда-то в область ключиц; проще, поддаваясь возбуждению, расстегнуть чертовски неудобные пуговицы на джинсах и почти умоляюще притянуть руку Димы к напряженному члену, и накрыв его ладонь своей, сделать несколько резких движений вверх и вниз; прерывисто выдохнуть.

Ларин поддается лишь на долю секунды; у него другие планы. Он отстраняется, устраиваясь в изголовье кровати, зарывается пальцами в волосы оппонента и притягивает к себе, заставляя расположиться между своих бедер.

\- Нет, ты все-таки ебанулся, - бормочет Юра.

Давно пора его заткнуть. Ларин мягко нажимает ему на подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот, приспускает резинку боксеров. Хованский прекрасно все понимает, перенимая инициативу, осторожно обхватывает головку губами, но Ларину этого мало: его ладонь с силой нажимает на затылок Юры, заставляя того заглатывать, как заправская шлюха. Гангстер давится и недовольно мычит, но не пытается освободиться.

\- Тебе это больше к лицу, чем нести всякую херню.

« _Я его выебу_ », услужливо звучит нахальный голос Хованского в голове, и впервые от его реплики не сдавливает в спазме голову, не перехватывает дыхание. Дима еле заметно улыбается, ощущая теплую влажность и скользящие по его члену губы Юры, чувствует всей кожей, что его сопернику неловко, черт-побери-как-неловко. Это особенно приятно, если вспомнить всю ненависть, электрически режущую воздух между ними на протяжении стольких лет. Дима сгребает волосы Хованского в кулак и направляет его, усиливая амплитуду, до кашля и рвотных позывов со стороны Юры вдалбливается в глубину глотки.

_«Я обещал, что я его выебу, и я его выебал!»_

Не в этот раз, Юрий. Не в этот раз.

Ларин отстраняется от него, вытаскивает член изо рта и медленно, с издевкой, проводит головкой по его губам. Он стаскивает с него брюки до конца и устраивается меж бедер, разводя его ноги. В глазах обоих в одинаковых пропорциях смешаны ненависть, похоть, неловкость, никакой любви или больной нежности, только правда, которая больно бьёт под дых. Хованский хрипло дышит, цепляясь руками за его руки, пытаясь отстранить, но голова слишком одурманена, мышцы его не слушаются.

Ларин плюет на ладонь и проводит пальцами меж ягодиц.

\- Ты кажется просил выбрать, - Дима выгибает бровь. - Между скул уже было.

\- Но это не ты выбрал и заткнись уже.

Ларин склоняется и целует, кусая губы, одновременно с этим толкаясь внутрь его тела. Он шипит, чувствуя, как больно вокруг сжимаются мышцы. Юра цепляется за его плечи до синяков, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть от себя, то ли наоборот, притянуть ближе. Он кричит и матерится, пытаясь пнуть его ногой. Пот течёт по спине, язык проводит по засосу на ключице, укус обжигает левую сторону груди где-то рядом с сердцем, толчки выбивают воздух из лёгких. Юра вновь тянет его ладонь к своему члену, сплетая пальцы тесным кольцом, не давая отстраниться. Время растягивается на час и схлапывается в минуту, когда руки обжигает.

Ларин выходит из него и падает рядом, проводя кончиками пальцев по плечу.

\- Жаль сигарет не осталось.

Хованский зло усмехается.

\- Думаешь это все?..

... Ларин открывает глаза и сначала даже не понимает где он, отовсюду льется противный солнечный свет. Он поднимается с кровати, отыскивает своё бельё и, держась за стену, проходит в кухню. Его встречает потерянный взгляд Юры.

\- Хотел уйти, но не смог открыть твою дверь.

Неловкость, застывшую в воздухе, можно резать ножом. Сидящий на стуле Хованский замотан в одеяло, вид у него уж слишком растерянный и жалкий. Смотреть Ларину в глаза он явно избегает. Из одеяльного кокона виднеется шея и часть плеча, на котором, контрастируя со светлой кожей, багровеют круги укусов. Дима болезненно морщится.

Какой идиот решил, будто все безумства, совершенные на пьяную голову, забываются наутро? Юра помнил все; картинки прошедшей ночи прицепились к разуму, как цепляется надоедливая песня с радио, случайно услышанная в магазине.

\- Ээ... Хочешь чаю? – Дима не узнает свой охрипший голос.

Флешбеки один за одним взрываются у Юры в голове. Ларин отхлебывает из бутылки с ромом, Ларин целует его, Ларин толкает его на кровать. Ларин трахает его в зад. Блядь. Бляяяяяяяядь.

А сейчас Ларин стоит здесь и предлагает ему чаю. Юра кривится, отрицательно мотает головой и ретируется в спальню, искать одежду. Сбежать сейчас – пожалуй, самое лучшее, что можно сделать. Стыдно – можно ли так назвать то состояние, которое заставляет кровь бешено биться в висках, а щеки гореть? Нет. Термин «стыд» и рядом не стоял с тем, что чувствовал Хованский, разгребая смятое постельное белье на кровати Ларина в поисках собственных трусов и прочего, и беспрестанно тихо матерясь себе под нос. Впрочем, так же нельзя было назвать это прочими эпитетами вроде «хотелось провалиться под землю». Слов для обозначения столь пиздецки сильных эмоций еще не придумали.

На простынях – засохшая сперма и, кажется, еще кровь. Она же обнаруживается и на Юриных трусах, рядом находятся джинсы – они хотя бы чистые, но мятые настолько, будто их извлекли из заднего прохода, и именно поэтому он так нещадно болит. Блядь, лучше бы вместо Ларина там побывали джинсы. Это хоть как-то можно было бы себе объяснить. Одежда выглядит погано, но иного выхода нет. Юра спешно цепляет на себя рубашку, на которой не хватает почему-то нижней пуговицы, оборачивается и обнаруживает, что Ларин стоит в дверном проеме и внимательно за ним наблюдает.

\- Уже уходишь? – лицо не выражает ничего, кроме беспристрастного любопытства. Словно ничего не было. Словно не он вынуждал Хованского хрипло стонать и судорожно скрести пальцами по простыням, сминая их в горсти. Чертов Ларин. Чертова непроницаемая сволочь.

\- Ага, дела ждут, сам понимаешь.

Нужных слов, конечно, не находится. Да и что вообще делают в таких ситуациях? Извиняются? Дружески обнимаются на прощание и клянутся в вечной любви? Бьют друг другу морды? Пожалуй, последний вариант больше всего похож на правду.

Бить морду Ларину не хочется. Впрочем, если бы тот его ударил, стало бы легче - можно было бы снова его ненавидеть. Дима открывает входную дверь. У порога вновь нарастает тягостное молчание – казалось бы, сейчас так необходимы пара слов, которые разрядили бы обстановку, но их нет, похоже, ни у одного из них. Юра вымученно улыбается, протягивает руку и похлопывает Ларина по плечу. Более идиотского жеста, конечно, еще поискать. Дождавшись нервного кивка головы в ответ, Хованский сбегает в глубину лестничной клетки, вниз по лестнице, не оборачиваясь. Где-то за спиной гулко хлопает входная дверь. Звук похож на выстрел. Юра вздрагивает и приходит в себя только на улице, где порыв ветра сообщает ему о том, что он вылетел на улицу в одной рубашке. Пальто, конечно, осталось у Ларина. Ладно хоть в ботинки влезть не забыл.

Колеблется он не более секунды. Нахуй пальто. Он не сможет посмотреть Ларину в глаза еще раз, просто не сможет себя заставить.

Юра смотрит на унылые, одинаковые окна девятиэтажки и понимает, что понятия не имеет, какое из них принадлежит Дмитрию. Он не запомнил даже этаж. Впрочем, может, оно и хорошо. Хованский разворачивается и спешит покинуть двор.

Критик проходит в душ одновременно с хлопком двери, включает воду и становится под душ, смывая с себя разочарование в самом себе, какие-то несбывшиеся иррациональные желания и ненужные мысли. Голоса в сознании не было, больше не хотелось трястись, к моменту выхода из душа он уже полностью контролирует себя. Проветривает кухню, выбрасывает окурки из пепельницы и прячет в шкаф бутылку с ромом. Завтракая, он просматривает входящие в контакте, записывает идею для нового "Ларин против", занимается повседневной рутиной, лишь бы не думать ни о чем. Проходит неделя и Ларин записывает видео о травле на ютубе. Фактически ничего, кроме очередных тупых комментариев ему это ничего не приносит, ну разве что пару тысяч новых подписчиков, из которых человек пятьсот сливаются через еще пару-тройку дней. Обычная ютубовская схема. Пальто так и висит на крючке на входной двери и, каждый раз проходя мимо, Ларин клянется себе, что-либо выкинет нахрен эту тряпку, либо вернет владельцу (если снова будет настолько пьян, чтобы встретиться с ним). Он пишет шутки для нового стендапа, выкладывает фотки в инстаграмм, шагает по Питеру со своей чертовой селфи-палкой, но не находит себе места, все время подсознательно что-то ища. Он смотрит все новые видео Хованского, подмечая что в паре были неплохие мысли, кое-где даже неплохая критика, и Ларин упорно работает над тем, чтобы исправить косяки. И, упаси его несуществующий Б-же, делать это ради Хована, нет, блин. просто предела совершенству нет, и он должен становиться лучше, иначе он закиснет как лягушка в болоте.

_"Пальто мне верни, мразь картавая"._

Ларин озадаченно смотрит на входящее сообщение и пытается сообразить, что от него хотят. Он пожимает плечами и пишет ответ, щурясь спросонья.

_"Приезжай и забирай"_

Приехать самому, согласившись с Лариным, принять его условия? Ни за что.

«Да я его из-за тебя забыл. Приезжай сам и привези. Адрес ты знаешь».

Препираться с Хованским бесполезно, ведь эта сволочь упрямая, когда нужно, и если уж он не хочет поднимать свою задницу, то его не заставишь и под пытками. Конечно, Ларин запросто мог бы забить на просьбу, упереться и наотрез отказаться везти Юре пальто, и дождаться, пока тот приедет сам, а он рано или поздно приехал бы. Ведь так?

Однако, размышляя, Ларин обнаруживает себя через несколько часов уже едущим в автобусе в центр города. Как-то упустил он, задумавшись, тот момент, когда аккуратно свернул Юрино одеяние и вышел из дома. Ларин выругался про себя и отправил ответ – мол, едет почтить гангстера визитом, и лучше бы тому быть дома, потому что иначе пальто отправится в ближайшую мусорку.

Определенно, Хованскому было бы проще купить новое пальто, чем ехать за ним на край света, но ему стало любопытно, согласится ли Ларин приехать. Если бы он отказался, то в свою очередь забил бы и Юра, просто посетив ближайший магазин. Но Диме оказалось не лень, и это уже было интересно.

Спустя примерно час Хованский ждет Ларина у ворот – вход вечно закрыт, ключи только у жильцов, и было бы несправедливо оставить оппонента на улице.

\- Здравствуй, Юра, - Ларин не протягивает руки, впрочем, этого от него никто и не ожидал.

\- Здорово, комик, - Хованский уже нетрезв, несколько бокалов пива он всяко успел навернуть. Явно пил с самого утра, ну что за мерзость.

В квартире у него, как ни странно, порядок: с его образом жизни это шло вразрез. Лишь лежат на столах старые видеокарты, да кое-где не вытерта пыль, но Ларин просто привык придираться. Он хочет вручить пальто обладателю и уехать, но Хованский думает иначе.

\- Да заходи, бля, че ты. Зря ехал, что ли?

Дима в который раз за день пожимает плечами. Черт с ним, пьяный Хованский – не лучшая компания на вечер, но ехал он и правда долго. Юра умещается на диване, по ходу дела щедро плеснув в два стакана чего-то горячительного.

\- Я не просил, - выразительно поднимает бровь Ларин.

\- Ну не просил так не просил, дай сюда, - Хованский тянется к стакану с намерением выхлестать содержимое, но Дмитрий его опережает, передумав за долю секунды. Все равно с этим долбоебом невозможно контактировать на трезвую голову. В стакане оказывается дрянь – пить невозможно, градус явно зашкаливает за 40.

\- Что за хрень, Хованский?

\- Финский коньяк, - с гордостью отвечает Юра и с видом эстета раскачивает, как маленькую центрифугу, остатки жидкости в стакане.

Ларин отставляет стакан: глотка горит, сознание плывет так, что, наверное, можно это увидеть реально.

\- Финская мерзость, - когда пьян - он почти не картавит. Странная особенность, заметить которую они оба смогли только сейчас. Он смотрит на то, как медленно, будто прилипая к циферблату движется минутная стрелка. Дима сравнивает себя с ней - реакция от алкоголя заторможена.

Они сидят так час, а может и все два, говорят обо всем и и ни о чем, обычные алкогольные разговоры, которые начинаются с музыки, скатываются в политику, потом - короткий переход на личности, и разные байки, не важно происходившие взаправду или придуманные сейчас для красного словца, все равно протрезвев, они не вспомнят об этом. Хованский на удивление оказывается довольно приятным собеседником, хоть и матерящимся через каждые три слова. Ларин расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке и Юра замолкает на полуслове. Взгляд ловит не сошедший с кожи желтоватый след от укуса, в голове молнией проносится воспоминание. В квартире отключается свет, Юра дергается, проливая остатки жидкости в стакане на свои домашние джинсы, которыми у него становятся любые джинсы, носимые им дольше месяца.

\- Электричество вырубили, - говорит он, открывая дверцу холодильника.

Ларин морщится: пора домой. Он смотрит на часы. Час сорок пять. Твою мать. Он уже не успеет даже на разводку Большеохтинского.

\- Твою мать, - озвучивает он мысль. - И опять из-за тебя.

Юра смотрит на него насмешливым взглядом: особенность любого высокоградусного алкоголя в том, что он отлично притупляет чувство времени. А еще у него часы спешат ровно на час, но он этого не скажет, а Диме слишком лень смотреть время на телефоне. Он не говорит ему: "Оставайся", и так понятно, что деваться критику некуда. Он идет в комнату, не говоря вроде: "Пошли, уложу тебя спать", зачем? Они и так прекрасно оба знают, что будет и что все будет только, если они выпьют, потому что на трезвую голову это все отдает жутким пидорством. Просто их ненависть и желание превосходства вышла на какой-то новый уровень и Юрий даже думать не хочет на какой именно.

И Ларин идет за ним, по пути нервными движениями длинных пальцев расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. В этот раз он подставляется под издевательски-медленные прикосновения, он просит продолжать, закусывает наволочку, стараясь не заорать во весь голос от размашистых движений. Он знает, что так продолжится до самого рассвета и, что он уйдет первым, потому что сразу запомнил, как открывается дверь в квартиру: бегунок защелки на себя до упора, открыть, а потом просто захлопнуть, механизм сработает сам. На самом деле это очень старый замок, но додумать мысль логически он не успевает, сознание отключается, остаются только хрипы и стоны. И с утра он практически убегает с поля боя, никогда себе не признаясь в том, что первой его реакцией было не удивление, и даже не боль в голове от похмелья, а только четкое осознание того, что теперь это еще долго не закончится.

Юрий просыпается от хлопка входной двери, зевает, почесывая задницу и переворачивается на другой бок, подгребая к себе подушку на которой спал Ларин и вновь засыпает. Позже он обнаружит забытый шарф критика и оставит его висеть на спинке стула в кухне на, пожалуй, еще две недели. А потом приступ повторится снова.

Ларин шагает практически до станции метро "Лиговский проспект", затыкает уши наушники и покачивается в такт движению пустого вагона. Все предельно ясно и понятно: _в финале его ждет его профессор Мориарти._


End file.
